


Sweet Sixteen

by Korosensei86



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosensei86/pseuds/Korosensei86
Summary: Yuri cumple 16 años. ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar esta celebración que con tu mejor amigo, recorriendo Moscú? Yuri y Otabek llevan meses planeando esta visita, pero...¿Y si nada sale como lo planeado? ¿Y si aquello que creías que solo era amistad resulta ser algo más?





	1. Aeropuertos de madrugada: El reencuentro

Pequeños flashes de luces lejanas restallaban contra la ventanilla del pequeño vehículo. El destartalado vehículo era casi tan anciano y decrépito como su conductor, pero ambos, coche y piloto, se las arreglaban para mantener cierta imagen de firmeza y dignidad mientras surcaban la cincumbalación como un humilde navío entre colosales olas de un mar hóstil. A su izquierda, Yuri Plisetski notaba en su desgarbado cuerpecillo el impacto de cada bache, confundiéndolos con el pulsar de su propio y atribulado corazón. Era la madrugada de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños y los nervios, espoleados por su entusiasta juventud que le hacía valorar cada sensación como inédita y exclusiva, le habían impedido descansar.  
Ajeno a los esfuerzos automovilísticos de su abuelo, Yuri bajó el espejo interior del lado del copiloto, el que él mismo ocupaba, para volver a atusarse su dorado flequillo por enésima vez. El pulido cristal le devolvió su transparente y lúcida mirada color esmeralda claro, apenas enmarcada en un discreto par de ojeras. Su abuelo chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto?, le ordenó, Tu pelo está bien. Tú cara está bien. Tu ropa es un desastre pero Dios sabrá porqué te queda bien. Tienes buen aspecto así que déjalo ya. Vas a ir a recibir a tu amigo, no al mismísimo presidente. Por cierto, espero que recogieras ese montón de trapos que tenías tirado encima de la cama, porque si no ese chico se va a llevar una mala impresión de nosotros igualmente.

-Tú no lo entiendes, espetó Yuri con la rabia propia de su recién estrenada edad, Es la primera vez que nos vemos desde el Grand Prix, y el primer cumpleaños que celebro con él. Todo tiene que salir a la perfección. ¡Llevo meses organizándolo!

-Pues será una pena que no puedas relajarte y disfrutarlo, le aconsejó, Hoy es tu gran día, ¿recuerdas? Pero, ¿te has acordado de recoger tu cama?

-¡Sí, he recogido la maldita cama!, gritó el chico exasperado.

Yuri desvió sus ojos del espejo al notar que la voz de su abuelo se quebraba ligeramente, algo poco habitual en aquel hombre robusto y resistente ante los avatares de la vida y su prolongada edad. Efectivamente, algunas lágrimas cubrían sus ojos verdes, del mismo color que Yuri había heredado de su desaparecida madre, mientras que una sonrisa sembraba un mar de arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios. Yuri notó como, ante aquella conmovedora visión, su pecho se hinchaba hondamente de nuevo, dando algo de tregua a su acelerada ansiedad. 

-¡Dieciséis años!, suspiró el hombre con un hilo de voz, ¡Mi Yurochka ya tiene dieciséis años! ¡Mírate tan alto y guapo! ¡Y has ganado aquel premio de patinaje tan importante! ¡Eres idéntico a Ilenka cuando tenía tu edad! ¡Si ella pudiese verte ahora!

La repentina mención a su madre hizo que Yuri se sintiera como si al degustar un delicioso pescado, una espina se le clavase en mitad de la garganta. Él mismo se sorprendió de la brusquedad de su tono cuando replicó a su querido abuelo:

-Pero no puede, ¿verdad?

El venerable Nikolai gruñó ligeramente antes de volver a hablar, consciente de haber traído de vuelta algunos recuerdos que su homenajeado nieto tal vez hubiera preferido evitar.

-Tal vez, concedió, Pero, Yurochka, no te miento cuando te digo que estoy seguro de que ella habría dado cualquier cosa por estar ahora contigo. A veces, los adultos nos vemos obligados a tomar decisiones que no queremos tomar. Ya lo comprenderás cuando crezcas. 

-Me encantaría creerte, abuelo, reconoció fríamente Yuri, Sería mucho más fácil si esa mujer hubiera hecho un mínimo esfuerzo por venir. 

-Bueno, bueno, exclamó Nikolai en un intento de mejorar el crudo ambiente que se había apoderado del estrecho automóvil, ¡Hablemos de cosas alegres! ¿Cómo se llamaba ese amigo tuyo?

Con la rapidez de una invocación mágica, el cambio de tema iluminó la tersa faz del adolescente con la potencia de mil focos, hasta tal punto que Nikolai, completamente deslumbrado, se aferró al volante por medio a chocar contra algo. 

-Se llama Otabek, volvió a contar Yuri, Tiene dieciocho años y es de Kazajistán. Compitió conmigo en el Grand Prix, abuelo. Es posible que lo vieras. Es alto, guapo y súper genial. 

Yuri esgrimió una sonrisa tan amplia que casi hubiese sido dolorosa de haber podido el adolescente acordarse de sentir dolor. En medio de su torbellino de alegría y hormonas, Yuri no pudo evitar preocuparse por la expresión amarga que se cernía sobre el entrecejo de su abuelo. 

-¿Ese chico moreno con cara de pocos amigos? ¿Y ese chico tiene novia?

El corazón de Yuri saltó histéricamente en su pecho casi al mismo tiempo que su abuelo daba un volantazo. ¿Tenía Oktabek novia? ¿Le había mencionado a alguien especial? ¿Tenía si quiera algo similar a un “tipo”? Por más que lo intentara no creía que su único amigo hubiera hablando del tema jamás y eso, lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo inquietó más. Tal vez, Otabek considerara que él y Yuri todavía no tenían la suficiente intimidad para hablar de aquello. Era posible que incluso el joven kazajo lo considerase aún demasiado inmaduro para ello. Sin embargo, lo que más atormentaba a su delicada alma pubescente era la posible certeza de que se estuviera autoengañando, de que lo hubieran hablado y Yuri lo hubiera olvidado, pues a Yuri no le gustaba nada la idea de que Otabek tuviese a alguien especial.  
Aquella incómoda situación provenía ya de varios meses atrás. Yuri nunca olvidaría como el rojo atardecer de Barcelona inundaba con sus efluvios carmesí los oscuros ojos de Otabek, cuando este le pidió que fueran amigos. De todos los seres humanos que había conocido en su corta vida, a parte de sus propia familia, nadie le resultaba menos molesto que Otabek. 

“Me pareciste interesante... Pensé que Yuri Plisetski tenía los ojos de un soldado”, le había dicho.

Definitivamente todos los seres humanos que había conocido en su vida, ninguno le había mirado así. Era la primera vez que Yuri se sentía tan sincera y genuinamente admirado, de tal forma que cuando aquel misterioso chico de expresión taciturna le confesó sus intenciones de empezar una amistad con él, de ser su primer amigo, Yuri sólo pudo decir que sí. Los primeros meses llegaron llenos de energía y oportunidades. Durante el banquete posterior al Gan Prix, Yuri y Otabek intercambiaron su instagram, su facebook, twitter, hasta su mail y número de móvil personal, con el objeto de estar interconectados a distancia de cualquiera de las maneras que la tecnología actual dispusiese. Desde entonces, Yuri sabía que cada vez que volvía a casa tenía una visita aguardándole en su cuenta de Skype. Hacer click en las opciones determinadas para ver aparecer ante él, el rostro y la voz de su colega, casi parecía una obra de magia, un pequeño milagro de la wifi que Yuri siempre agradecía. Sus videoconferencias duraban hasta que su abuelo le llamaba para ir a cenar, aunque realmente Yuri solía hacerse el remolón para deleite de su amigo, hasta tal punto que en un par de desgraciadas ocasiones Nikolai se había visto obligado a desenchufar el ordenador para imponer cierta disciplina a su díscolo nieto. No se podía juzgar al pobre Yuri de haberse vuelto adicto a las redes. Era la primera vez que el joven podía disfrutar del bálsamo de la amistad, la primera vez que podía compartir sus pensamientos con alguien que no le juzgara, que podía atreverse a ser él mismo con toda la vulnerabilidad y el peligro que eso acarreaba. A pesar de todo era precisamente cuando Yuri compartía su tiempo con Otabek, que este por fin se sentía seguro como para quitarse es armadura de enfado y falsa dureza que exhibía ante sus compañeros, rivales y fans. 

Y sin embargo, por muy triste que sea recordarlo, no se debe olvidar que la belleza es efímera. La sana relación que se había desarrollado en torno a ambos muchachos no tardó en mancillarse. Ocurrió un día poco después de Navidad. Como siempre, Yuri corrió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y con la efectividad de los hábitos adquiridos abrió su Skype. Por desgracia, Otabek no estaba tan preparado como él. Yuri se quedó totalmente boquiabierto cuando el perfecto torso musculado de l kazajo quedó expuesto ante él. Observó, de forma completamente involuntaria, como su piel morena se amoldaba a una contundente cordillera de músculos abdominales, la belleza indómita de sus desarrollados brazos y la amplitud de su pecho. Para su más absoluto horror, se sorprendió deseando restregar su rostro contra semejante oda a la masculinidad, aspirar el perfume de su sudor. Una fracción de segundos después, Yuri notaba dolorosamente como las venas de sus mejillas se incendiaban furiosas. Otabek le acompañó en su sonrojo al saberse al fin observado. 

“Ho-hola, Yuri... No sabía que estabas ahí”, le saludó mientras se apresuraba en cubrirse. La conversación posterior fue con mucho la más incómoda que habían mantenido jamás. A ambos le costaba mirarse a los ojos, de tal modo que la pantalla se convirtió poco a poco en un indeseable periférico. Después de un somero resumen del día poblado de opacos monosílabos, ambos concluyeron su intercambio verbal como si desesperasen por huir uno del otro. Cuando esa noche, Yuri se desnudó para bañarse y aprovechó para mirarse al espejo, no pudo sentirse más contrariado consigo mismo. A pesar de hallarse cómodamente asentado en la pubertad, su cuerpo apenas si había empezado a parecer masculino. En su lugar, la figura que Yuri contemplaba se ceñía a una serie de sutiles curvas recubiertas por una impoluta piel blanquecina de aspecto suave y nacarado, resaltada especialmente en la estrechez de su delgado pecho y de sus diminutas caderas así como sus delgados y bien torneados muslos. El hada de Rusia le llamaban, recordó Yuri asqueado. 

Desde luego, la imagen que se le ofrecía se hallaba en las antípodas de aquel epítome de la virilidad y fortaleza que había resultado ser el pecho descubierto de su amigo. Siendo justos, Otabek era tres años mayor que él, bueno, en realidad dos años y medio. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, en aquel margen de tiempo aún podría desarrollarse algo más, si bien el corazón de Yuri aceptaba aquella resolución como una esperanza vana. Algo se levantó en él, incipiente como el aleteo incial de un ave, al volver a edificarse la imagen privada de Otabek en su imaginación, convirtiéndose ese innegable hecho en la confirmación final de que su cariño hacia el joven kazajo se había convertido en algo mucho más turbio y vergonzoso. 

Después de aquella derrota, Yuri volvió a su ser, optó por levantarse y luchar. Incluso con el orgullo magullado de aquella manera, el rubio no estaba dispuesto a perder aquel pequeño destello de luz que su relación con Otabek suponía para él. Con semejante determinación, se afanó en normalizar otra vez la situación y con ese mismo objetivo, Yuri propuso la visita de Otabek a Moscú. Sólo verle en persona de nuevo podía despejar aquel enjambre de dudas que amenazaba con aguijonearle el cerebro. Como casi todos los planes atrevidos, la idea se antojaba mucho más fácil de llevar a cabo en su mente que en la realidad. Ahora que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus propias elecciones, su ánimo hervía de anticipación pero también de puro y genuino temor.

-No, no tiene novia, contestó, No que yo sepa, al menos.

-Es un poco extraño, ¿no?, aventuró su suspicaz abuelo, Tiene edad de haber tenido al menos un par de novias. Yo a su edad ya las había tenido. Y eso que además es un chico bien parecido...

-Si las has tenido, no me lo ha dicho, explicó Yuri algo irritado, Lo único que creo es que ahora mismo no sale con nadie. Además, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿No debería preocuparte más que tu propio nieto tenga novia? 

-¿Tú?, río Nikolai impunemente, Todavía eres un poco joven para eso, ¿no crees?

-¿A pesar de cumplir los dieciséis?, señaló certero el muchacho.

-Quiero decir, se desdijo el anciano torpemente, que eres un chico muy guapo y agradable. Seguro que ya encontrarás a alguna buena chica entre ese montón de fans que tienes, je, je, je. - alargó una mano libre para revolverle su bien estudiado peinado a su nieto- Por ahora, ¡Tienes otras cosas en las que pensar, Yurochka! 

Encontrar aparcamiento y atravesar diversas terminales de la extensa jungla que era el aeropuerto Sheremetyevo pasó a ser una prueba más para el ya de por sí turbulento espíritu de Yuri, quién, haciendo gala de su habitual fortaleza externa resolvió tomarse el proceso como un paso necesario para alcanzar a su amigo. Pese a las apariencias, el muchacho rubio respiró con mayor tranquilidad al localizar al fin la puerta de embarque designada. Se apresuró en sentarse en la sala de espera, pero antes de que pudiera tomar asiento, una cálida voz, reconocible a pesar del tiempo, le llamó. Se dio la vuelta. 

-¡Yuri!

Y ahí estaba, tan guapo, fornido y digno como recordaba. Después de hora de vuelo, la parte de su cabello que no se hallaba rasurada, su flequillo, se mostraba algo más ondulada y revuelta de lo normal, si bien seguía emitiendo la fragante y fecunda oscuridad que Yuri tanto admiraba. Llevaba unos simples y gastados vaqueros que, sin embargo, no podían contribuir más a resaltar su figura, y, como no podría ser de otra forma, sus icónicas chupas de cuero y gafas de sol, las mismas que portaba cuando “secuestró” a Yuri en Barcelona. 

Al percibir que su amigo le había reconocido, Otabek repitió el saludo, esta vez con la mano; se quitó las gafas y sonrió tiernamente. Por su parte, Yuri tragó saliva, negándose a admitir que tal inesperado gesto lo había resecado la garganta por completo. 

-¡Beka!, gritó.

Yuri casi creyó volar cuando salió corriendo a los brazos de su amigo. Fue una de esas locuras que no se realizan sin pensar, simplemente se cometen. Afortunadamente, Otabek tuvo los reflejos suficientes para corresponder el abrazo de su colega y agarrarle al vuelo. 

-Te he echado de menos, admitió tímidamente Yuri cuando sus rostros se encontraron.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri, le susurró Otabek.

-Ejem. 

El carraspeo hizo que ambos adolescentes se dieran la vuelta para toparse con la mirada censuradora de un olvidado Nikolai. 

-¡Lo siento, abuelo!, se disculpó Yuri de nuevo con los pies en la tierra y consciente de su situación, Otabek, este es mi abuelo. Abuelo, este es Otabek, mi... mi amigo.

A causa de las conocidas introversión de Otabek, Yuri se había preocupado de aquel momento, el encuentro entre las dos personas que más significaban para él en ese momento, se convirtiese en una pequeña tragedia. Para sorpresa del joven ruso, los problemas no vinieron por dónde él había previsto.

-Es un honor conocerle, declaró Otabek ofreciendo su mano y una sonrisa comedida, Yuri me ha contado maravillas de usted. ¿Nikolai?

Nikolai miró la mano que le tendían con una expresión descaradamente despreciativa, provocando de paso que a su nieto se le helara la sangre en las venas.

-Señor Plisetski para ti, chico, escupió su abuelo.

-Ergh, claro, respondió Otabek retirando su mano, confuso ante tan evidente rechazo. 

-Yuri, ayuda a tu amigo a recoger su equipaje. Quiero largarme de este sitio cuanto antes. 

El joven patinador ruso que había resistido con gracia y orgullo la presión de la alta competición desde una temprana edad y había viajado por el mundo él solito sin pestañear, de repente se encontraba ante un obstáculo que no se había siquiera atrevido a teorizar y que lograba que todo lo anterior fuera un juego de niños. Poco podía imaginarse que su dieciseisavo cumpleaños aún podía tornarse más caótico y dramático, y mucho menos que terminaría agradeciendo toda aquella serie de catastróficas circunstancias.


	2. Entre blinis y cúpulas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de recoger a Otabek en el aeropuerto, Yuri se muere de ganas de enseñarle su ciudad. Por desgracia, su abuelo no piensa quedarse en casa esperándoles.

Con precisión de cirujano, Otabek seccionó por la mitad el blini de arándanos y crema agria que había pedido. Enfrente a él, Yuri jugaba con el papel de la pajita que ahora asomaba desde el interior de su zumo. Se había enfrascado en aquella observación durante más segundos de los que habría estado orgulloso. Aún sí, cuando te pasas tanto tiempo hablando con alguien que sólo puede aparecer ante tí en forma de pantalla, texto o eco de voz, cuando un ser querido se transforma en meros impulsos electromagnéticos, no deja de resultar chocante verlo de pronto manifestado en tres dimensiones. 

¿Aquel Otabek de carne y hueso era el mismo ente abstracto que conocía de todas aquellas conversaciones telemáticas? El rubio adolescente, esbelto y dorado como una espiga de trigo, sólo tenía el recuerdo de un atardecer en Barcelona como prueba de ello. En contraposición, ahora tenía las luces eléctricas de un Teremok cercano a la próxima estación de centro y su asfixiante decoración rojo y amarilla a las ocho de la mañana de un miércoles. 

-Se te va a enfriar, señaló Otabek refiriéndose al blini de salmón de su amigo.

-Estoy dejando que se enfríe, mintió Yuri, Aquí lo sirven todo muy caliente. No me imaginaba que te fuera el dulce. No te pega con tu imagen de tío serio y duro. 

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí, se limitó a replicar Otabek dándole un sorbo a su café.

Yuri estaba al tanto de ello. Por mucho que la fachada impenetrable y distante de Otabek causara que otros lo juzgaran demasiado indiferente y frío como para acercarse, Yuri sabía por sus muchas charlas que aquella aparente impavidez escondía un mar de secretos y emociones. Y aquel hubiera sido un buen momento para adentrarse en dichas profundidades si no fuera por la presencia incansable e interceptora presencia de su abuelo. Desde que recogieran a Otabek, Nikolai no le había quitado ojo de encima al muchacho kazajo, como un depredador persistente que estudia a su presa, y su nieto no podía sentirse más avergonzado por aquella injustificada actitud. 

-¿Os queda mucho, chavales?, inquirió el anciano haciendo temblar sus pierna derecha impaciente, Yo ya hace rato que me he tomado el té y eso que me lo han puesto hirviendo.

-No es cierto, protestó Yuri irritado, Acabamos de sentarnos.

-A mí no me mires, se disculpó Nikolai, Sois vosotros los que queréis hacer turismo.

Justo cuando Yuri iba a responder a su abuelo, Otabek le posó su mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-No se preocupe, Señor Plisetsky. Como rápido, le aseguró.

Otabek remató su jugada dirigiéndole el ligero cabeceo de aprobación a un sorprendido Yuri. Desde luego, Otabek se estaba comportando como un aplomo admirable ante aquella incómoda situación. El joven ruso no podía esperar el momento de estar a solas para disculparse como es debido por el comportamiento tan inusual y agresivo de su abuelo. En un esfuerzo de facilitarle la labor a su amigo, devoró su blini con mayor celeridad de la que fue capaz.   
Bueno, abuelo, anunció Yuri entonces sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, Beka y yo nos vamos a ver la Plaza Roja. ¿Te llevarás su equipaje a casa, por favor?

-¿Tan pronto me echas, chico?, río el anciano  
Yuri no podía salir de su asombro, no entendía a lo que se refería su abuelo.

-Ese era el plan, explicó inquieto 

-Lo siento mucho, zagal, repuso Nikolai irónico, pero no pienso sentarme en mi casa como un mueble viejo, mientras te dejo solo con un perfecto desconocido que, además, ya te ha secuestrado. 

Yuri pudo comprobar como la desafortunada mención hizo que a Otabek se le tensara la comisura izquierda de los labios. 

-¡No me lo puedo creer!, chilló Yuri escandalizado, ¡ No me puedo creer que saques eso ahora! ¡Beka no es cualquiera! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Y ya te he explicado lo de aquella vez! ¡Fue todo una exageración de la prensa! ¡Beka en realidad me ayudó!

-Yurochka, le llamó la atención su abuelo, Ten un poco de discreción. Estás llamando la atención. Sabes que soy un pobre viejo con el corazón débil. ¿Qué te cuesta darme el descanso de saber que estás bien? Además, no me vendrá mal estirar las piernas un poco.

Conteniendo su profunda indignación ante la encerrona de su propio abuelo, Yuri volcó su atención en Otabek. 

-Yo no tengo nada en contra, musitó este.

La plácida y dulce luz de un sol todavía invernal de Marzo, bañaba la amplia explanada de la Plaza Roja, salpicando el suelo de piedra oscura e iluminando aquel exhuberante y alocado de coloridas cúpulas. Yuri que conocía al dedillo aquellos monumentos desde su más tierna infancia, se sentía más tentado a admirar la pureza curvilínea de la despejada nuca de Otabek, que caminaba a unos escasos centímetros de él. Era increíble estar tan cerca y tan lejos de una persona, pues mientras Yuri, como arrastrado por un sueño, recorría con la mirada todas las inclinaciones de la espalda de su amigo, este prefería ignorarle para admirar la exagerada y archiconocida Catedral de San Basilio.

En un intento de superar sus irracionales celos, dando un sorbo al zumo que no había terminado aún, Yuri volvió a dejarse llevar por las dulces mareas de su contemplación, sin percatarse de que una voz conocida y lejana volvía a invocarle. 

-¡Yuri!, llamó Otabek

-¿Qué?, reaccionó de golpe el rubio.

-Llevaba un rato llamándote, se explicó Otabek, y parecías como ido. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

-Sí, bueno, repuso Yuri, es solo que esta situación es... muy rara. Lo siento, no tenía previsto...eso.

Yuri señaló a su abuelo que se había alejado para saludar a un par de viejos compinches. 

-No te preocupes. No me molesta, dijo Otabek sin pizca de doblez en su contundente voz.

-Te está tratando fatal, refunfuñó Yuri genuinamente indignado. 

-¿Tú crees? A mí sólo me parece que te quiere mucho y que intenta protegerte, aclaró el kazajo, En cierto modo, le entiendo. 

Con la rapidez de un aleteo, Yuri se giró para mirar a su compañero para toparse con una expresión inédita en él. Otabek mantenía había desviado su oscura e inescrutable mirada al suelo, mientras sus espesas cejas se retorcían de apuro y en sus morenas mejillas asomaba la sombra carmesí de un esquivo rumor. El corazón de Yuri empezó a agitarse en su pecho de pura curiosidad. 

-Sabes, Yuri, comenzó a hablar no sin titubear, Hay algo que querría comentarte...

El sol de aquella apacible mañana enfocó entonces a Otabek como si del galán protagonista de una obra se tratara. Al mismo tiempo, el aroma de una primavera todavía por asentarse invadió el aire alrededor de Yuri. El rubio tragó saliva.

-Dispara, escupió el ruso, notando como sus pálidas mejillas se encendían con la rabia incandescente de un rubí. 

-Se trata de aquella tarde en Skype, concretó Otabek 

-¿Ah, eso?, respondió Yuri mareándose como si la plaza entera girase a su alrededor, Ya he aprendido la lección. Te mandaré un wassap antes de encender la cámara. 

-No, no es eso lo que quiero decir, precisó Beka, Verás, desde entonces, tú... has estado muy raro...yo quería saber si tú....

Tan absorto estaba en el momento y el ensordecedor retumbar de sus propios latidos, que Yuri tardó demasiado en darse cuenta. En el movimiento pendular de sus manos, ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse. Sin embargo, aquella electricidad repentina al tacto fue demasiado para él. De un respingo, Yuri se zafó del contacto de Otabek. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. Se retorció de rabia contra sí mismo: ¡Acababa de rechazar a su mejor y único amigo! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Yuri vio con terror cómo el rostro habitualmente pétreo de Otabek se crispaba de puro bochorno y culpabilidad. 

-Lo siento, musitó este incómodo...

-No, yo..., intentó excusarse Yuri sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Sin embargo, para cuando pudo encontrar las palabras que buscaba, una vetusta fuerza de la naturaleza insistió en posicionarse entre ellos, separándolos y empujándolos. 

-¡Venga, chicos!, apremió Nikolai presa de una recién adquirida energía juvenil, ¡Qué os quedáis atrás! ¡Aún nos quedan muchas cosas que ver!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me temo que el capítulo me quedó algo corto. Igualmente espero que sea de su agrado.   
> Por cierto, la cadena de fast food Teremok es real y tienen un puesto cerca de la Plaza Roja.  
> Un saludo y hasta la semana que viene.


	3. Una serie de catastróficos tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de pasear toda la mañana junto con el abuelo de Yuri de carabina, los dos amigos paran para descansar y leer todas las felicitaciones que le llegan al ruso por su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, meterse en las redes sociales el día de tu cumpleaños no siempre resulta tan relajante como pudiera parecer en un primer momento.

Yuri se dejó caer agotado en la que había sido su cama habitual antes de mudarse a San Petersburgo y que ahora se le antojó dura y estrecha. Otabek lo miraba con una sonrisa entre burlona y tierna desde la cama gemela de enfrente, la misma cama que su abuelo se había deslomado por montar aquella madrugada.   
Un sinfín de recuerdos recientes inundaron sus claras y esmeraldinas pupilas. Estos representaban un buen montón de recuerdos, pero de entre todos ellos su favorito era Otabek bajo la gran galería acristalada del GUM. Simplemente estaban paseando. Sabían que gran parte de los exclusivos productos que se exhibían en los escaparates no estaban destinados para tan humildes compradores, incluso a pesar de su nada despreciable sueldo de patinador profesional. Bueno, tal vez el idiota de Vitya pudiera permitirse alguna de esas pijadas. Entonces, a pesar de todas sus ademanes de rebelde punk y su ensayada indiferencia hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, Yuri quedó nuevamente cautivado. En mitad del expositor, mostrada como una joya real, se alzaba una preciosa chaqueta de cuero negro con estampado de animal print en bolsillos y cuello. Era tan bonita que a Yuri le daban ganas de gritar. Al salir de su peculiar trance, el adolescente rubio se cercionó de que nadie se había percatado de su patético estado segundos antes. Por fortuna, Otabek no se había enterado de nada, concentrado en su móvil y todos aquellos mensajes que leía y enviaba. Yuri pensó con cierta inquina en el posible destinatario de aquella conversación digital, alguien capaz de arrebatarle la atención de su amigo en el mismísimo día de su cumpleaños. Recordó, para su fastidio, la pregunta de su abuelo acerca de Otabek. ¿A caso el muy bastardo se había echado novia? ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Y qué significaba entonces aquel estúpido númerito en la Plaza Roja? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué de pronto le cabreaba tanto que Otabek tuviera novia? Como el abuelo había dicho, era un chico guapo y joven. Lo raro era que no la tuviera. ¿Y por qué ahora le afectaba tanto lo que hiciese Beka? Su mente juvenil se hallaba confusa. Ante la impavidez de Otabek, Yuri volvió furtivamente la mirada hacia la flamante cazadora. Sabedor de que la prenda era demasiado cara para que ninguno de sus conocidos se la regalara por su cumpleaños, se despidió de ella silenciosa y sobriamente. 

-Una mañana de locura, ¿verdad?

El comentario de su amigo forzó a la mente de Yuri a volver al momento presente.

-¡Y qué lo digas!, concedió este. 

-Por cierto, inquirió de pronto, No he podido preguntarte antes, ¿Qué tal te va con Yuuri Katsuki? Ahora está entrenando en San Petersburgo con la selección rusa, ¿no?

-¡Puff!, bufó Yuri exasperado, Ni me menciones a ese estúpido cerdo. Se pega todo el día con Viktor dándose besitos y abracitos y restregándonos a todos lo súper felices que son juntos. ¡Como si fueran la única pareja de enamorados del mundo! ¡Me ponen enfermo!

-Ya veo, tartamudeó Otabek con un hilo de voz, No te gusta ese rollo.

-¡Pues no!, insistió Yuri convencido, ajeno a las tribulaciones de su amigo, Si yo tuviera pareja no haría esas estupideces. ¡Dejaría a la gente en paz! 

-Yuri, susurró Otabek casi como si le doliera, No te gustará Viktor, ¿verdad?

-¡¿¿Qué??!, exclamó Yuri totalmente escandalizado, ¿De dónde sacas esa tremenda gilipollez?

-Bueno, parece que lo admirabas mucho de pequeño, argumentó Otabek con voz sepulcral, y me preguntaba si no estarías celo...

-¿Celoso, yo?, le interrumpió furioso Yuri, No sé de qué me hablas.

Yuri respiró hondo antes de sincerarse completamente. Se rascó la nariz nerviosamente con el dedo.

-Bueno, es cierto que igual tuve un cuelgue un poco tonto con él cuando tenía catorce o así, pero ahora que soy mucho más maduro, ya lo he superado. Me alegro por él y por el Katsudon, aunque sea un cerdito imbécil que no sabe saltar. Bueno, sus piruetas están muy conseguidas...

-Comprendo, sonrió Otabek, Y encima, te han mandado una felicitación muy cariñosa por Instragram... 

A Yuri se le pusieron sus enormes ojos verdes como platos ante la mención de Otabek. En pleno siglo XXI, ¿a quién mínimamente educado se le olvidaba comprobar sus redes sociales el día de su cumpleaños? Rápidamente, tomó su móvil y se metió en todas sus cuentas. 

La felicitación de Viktor y Yuuri era una tierna foto de ellos dos abrazados a Makkachin, a quién habían hecho salir de un regalo abierto. Yuri sospechaba que habían convertido su cumpleaños en una ocasión para presumir de familia feliz, pero igualmente, habían conseguido ponerle una sonrisa en la cara. En Facebook, Yuuko le había mandado a altas horas de la madrugada, seguramente por el desfase horario con Japón, una enternecedora nota en japonés que luego tradujo torpemente al inglés, algo sobre la pasión de la juventud en la que Yuri se encontraba. ¡Yuuko, aquella dulce mujer japonesa que tanto le había apoyado en Hasetsu! ¿Cómo le iría a ella y a su familia? 

Pasó a Twitter para comprobar con cierto tedio como las enervantes Yuri Angels habían vuelto la celebración de su cumpleaños en trendy topic, con un ejército de fanarts para atestiguarlo. Yuri ya estaba empezando a resignarse a ello, sin embargo, lo que leyó a continuación sí consiguió sacarle de quicio. 

-¡¡Maldito cabrón engreído!! ¡¡Yo lo puto reviento!!, gritó antes de lanzar al inocente móvil contra la pared.

-¡Yurochka, deja de gritar o te quedas sin piroshkis!, ordenó su abuelo, ajeno a todo. 

-¿Qué pasa?, preguntó Otabek algo sobresaltado.

-¡¡Mira!!, ordenó Yuri casi estampándole la pantalla del maltratado terminal en la cara.

Otabek cogió el móvil para colocárselo a mejor distancia, y lo observó con una minuciosidad de relojero. El tweet en cuestión provenía, como no podía ser de otro modo, del arrogante y provocativo Jean Jacques, J.J, Leroy quién siempre había disfrutado provocar a Yuri con menciones acerca de su aspecto afeminado y delicado, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. 

-“Felicidades a #Yuri Plisetsky en su cumpleaños nº16, nuestra encantadora princesita de hielo”, leyó Otabek.

Para colmo del escarnio, J.J había decidido culminar su mensaje con una ilustración Elsa, la protagonista del popular film de Disney, Frozen, detalle que para Yuri no podía ser más insultante. 

-¡Será capullo!, suspiró Otabek.

-¡¡Lo mato!! , continuó Yuri retomando su enfado, ¡¡Yo es que lo reviento!! 

Con un movimiento felino, Yuri arrebató el móvil de las manos del muchacho kazajo para seguidamente empezar a aporrear el teclado con sus pulgares. 

-“Escúchame, imbécil”, se dictó a sí mismo, “ríete cuánto quieras pero como se te ocurra pasarte por Moscú, te voy a partir esas inútiles piernas de pollo que tienes. Punto.”

-Dame eso, pidió Otabek, No estás en condiciones de escribir nada en Internet.

-¡Y una mierda!, se negó Yuri, ¡Se va a enterar el muy gilipollas! 

-Está bien, advirtió el más mayor, No me dejas otra opción. 

Yuri se retorció de dolor y humillación cuando Otabek le agarró de la muñeca, obligándole a soltar el móvil. 

-Esto lo hago por tu bien, aclaró mientras recogía el aparato del suelo, Y te aseguro que me ha dolido más a ti que a mí.

-¡No me digas!, gritó Yuri ofendido sentándose en su cama, ¿Pues sabes qué te digo yo? ¡Que estoy harto de que nadie me tome en serio por lo “bonito” que soy! 

-Sabes que J.J es un capullo y que nadie le hace caso, terció Otabek, Seguro que te tiene envidia porque tú has ganado el Gran Prix y él la pifió en el programa corto. 

-¡No es sólo J.J!, insistió Yuri, ¡Es todo el mundo! Intento ser un patinador fuerte. Me mato todos los días en la pista, gano torneos, pero la gente no para de subestimarme por ...¡Mi cara! ¡El hada rusa, me llaman! ¡Es tan insultante! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Cómo podrías entenderlo! Con... ese cuerpo tan cachas y masculino... 

En cuanto Yuri fue consciente de las implicaciones de lo que había dicho, escondió la cara en la almohada para ocultar el calor que afloraba en sus mejillas. 

-Bueno, carraspeó Otabek, a mí me gusta tu cuerpo tan delgado y flexible. Creo que es...

-¿Bonito?, le interrumpió Yuri, Me encantaría que alguien por una vez me considerara algo más que una cara bonita...

Otabek tomó la barbilla de Yuri con su mano izquierda, forzando al rubio a incorporándose y mirarle a los ojos. Yuri se dio cuenta con cierto pavor de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. 

-No, ahora el que no entiendes eres tú, afirmó con rotundidad, Eres mucho más que bonito. Eres precioso, pero no es por la armonía de tus facciones, ni por la esbeltez de tu cuerpo, ni siquiera por tu pelo rubio o tus enormes ojos verdes. Ninguna de esas cosas contribuye a tu auténtica belleza, son meros adornos. Eres bello, Yuri Plisetsky, pero por la determinación y resistencia que te imbuyen a ti y todo lo que haces. Eres hermoso porque antes que nada eres fuerte y eso es lo que más me ha cautivado siempre de ti. Puede que los demás te consideren una mera hada, pero para mí siempre serás el Tigre de Rusia. Un soldado. 

Era curioso lo de Otabek, siempre tan parco en palabras y sin embargo, en raras pero milagrosas ocasiones, ese tímido joven conseguía armar las frases más convincentes con las palabras justas. Por su parte, Yuri se quedó sin habla pero no por la contundencia del discurso de su amigo, si no por el tacto de su aliento sobre sus labios. Los de Beka estaban cerca, tan, tan cerca. 

Fue como darle el primer mordisco a un chicle de frutas tropicales, como una cereza que explota en el paladar, chispeante y sabroso. Ninguno de los dos supo a ciencia cierta como ocurrió. Se apartaron sorprendidos, como si no terminasen de entender lo que acaban de hacer, pero para entonces Yuri se había vuelto adicto a aquel sabor afrutado de los labios de Otabek y reclamó más. Otabek accedió a aquella reclamación, abrazando al rubio y tumbándolo dulcemente sobre la cama. Poco a poco, los castos besos fueron profundizándose en un hambre cada vez más voraz. Yuri fue persiguiendo los labios con Otabek hasta llegar a mordérselos con avidez. Así, el kazajo jadeó roncamente ante el atrevimiento de su otrora amigo. Se incorporó levemente para mirarle a los ojos y en medio de aquel deseo carmesí que tenía su congestionado rostro, Yuri creyó encontrar un destello de desafío. No pudo evitar arquear la espalda cuando Otabek introdujo su lengua en su boca , abrazando la suya en una lenta y persuasiva danza de saliva. El mero tacto de ambos músculos enfrentándose era suficiente para dejar al ruso sin aliento. De pronto, Otabek rompió tal tentador encuentro para empezar a mordisquear su tierno y blanquecino cuello, algo que hizo que el leve enfado de Yuri se aplacara un poco más. 

-Oh, Beka, jadeó el rubio con los labios nuevamente libres.

Yuri era incapaz de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo podía alcanzaba a entender que aquel era el abrazo más intenso y ardiente de todo a su vida, que querría que este no terminara nunca, y así permanecer amarrado a Beka para siempre en aquella vertiginosa caída. Presa de ese mismo torbellino de pasión, cuando el kazajo empezó a acariciar su vientre bajo la ropa, Yuri levantó sus caderas, de forma casi automática, como si aquel fuera el gesto más natural del mundo. Aquella fricción se le antojó la sensación más deliciosa que hubiera experimentado jamás, solo comparable al primer corte de la cuchilla en el hielo. 

-¡Espera un momento!, le pidió de pronto Otabek, sacándole de su particular paraíso, ¡Espera un momento!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?, preguntó Yuri confundido.

-Esto no está bien. 

La frase se sintió como una estaca de hiel atravesándole el corazón. Una lluvia de vergüenza e inadecuación cayó sobre el joven rubio con la fuerza implacable de un huracán. 

-¿Cómo?, musitó este.

-Yo tengo dieciocho y haré diecinueve en Noviembre. Soy un adulto para la ley de muchos países, mientras que tú sólo tienes dieciséis... Yo no debería... abusar de ti.   
Yuri quiso protestar, rebatir aquel arrebato de responsabilidad mojigata que había abducido a su amigo, pero el ruido de un plato haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, le interrumpió. Lo primero que vio fue unos pobres e inocentes Katsudon- piroshki desperdiciados por los suelos. Yuri tardaría años en dejar de culparse por no haber oído el ruido de la puerta a tiempo. 

-¡¡QUÉ LES ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI NIETO, DESGRACIADO!!

Por mucho que ya no estuvieran besándose, Otabek estaba tumbado sobre Yuri, con sus cuerpos enredados entre sí. La escena no podía resultar más clara, especialmente ante la mirada de un abuelo sobreprotector. Nikolai no perdió tiempo a la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. De un tirón de orejas, consiguió que el fornido joven se separara de su nieto y se incorporara. 

-¡¡Ya sabía yo que no eras trigo limpio!!, siguió acusando, ¡¡Y en mi casa!! ¡¡Mi propia casa!! ¿No te queda ni un poco de decencia? ¡¡Debería sacarte de aquí a patadas!!

-¡Ya basta!, exigió Yuri también a voz en grito, ¡Beka no ha hecho nada, yo lo he besado! ¡He sido yo! ¡Así que si tienes que enfadarte con alguien, enfádate conmigo!

-¡Jovencito!, amenazó Nikolai fuera de sí, No tolero que me hables en ese tono. Mientras viva en mi casa...

-¿Tu casa? ¡Tu casa!, exclamó Yuri, Hace años que no vivo en tu casa. Es más, ¡Soy yo quién te ayuda a pagar el alquiler! Tengo dieciséis años. ¡Tú no decides lo que hago ni con quién! ¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¡Que no te aguanto ni un segundo más! ¡Beka, nos marchamos!

-¿Qué?, preguntó Otabek enredado en la confusión de la pelea.

-¡¡QUE NOS VAMOS!! 

Y esa fue la razón por la que Yuri y Otabek no pudieron comer Katsudon-piroshky para almorzar el día del dieciseisavo cumpleaños de Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los fans de J.J no me odien a muerte a partir de ahora ^_^U No creo que J.J sea malo, pero hay que reconocer que le encanta hacer rabiar a Yurio. Perdoncito...   
> A pesar de todo, espero que les guste el capítulo. Para expresar su odio, sugerencias o, si tengo suerte, su aprecio, les agradecería comentarios. 
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!
> 
> P.S: Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Sé que es muy tonto decirlo, pero como este es un fic sobre un cumpleaños, me pareció adecuando decir que hoy sí me siento identificada con Yurio XDD


	4. Drama en los Jardines de Alejandro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del momento incómodo que pasan Yuri y Otabek con el abuelo, los chicos huyen de la casa y empiezan a pasear por la calle de forma aparentemente aleatoria. Sin embargo, Beka sí tiene ciertos planes de cumpleaños que no ha compartido con Yuri pero que éste no va a tardar en descubrir.

Cuando salieron a la calle, el humor del día también había cambiado. Ahora, ya era primera hora de la tarde y un suave sol vespertino los acariciaba con sus rayos de la suavidad de un pluma. Sólo con el sutil cambio de luz, Yuri fue consciente de que el flamante día de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños estaba consumiéndose, muriendo lentamente como un cirio.   
Ellos estaban andando, simplemente andando. Sin rumbo fijo, caminaban uno al lado del otro, como trenes paralelos. Frente a la calma aparente que transmitía aquella clara pero moribunda tarde de marzo, en la cabecita de Yuri hormigueaban multitud de ideas, correteando arriba y abajo como ratas en un naufragio. 

“¡¡¡Nos hemos besado!!! ¡¡¡Nos hemos besado!!!”, gritaba un coro de voces agudas en su cerebro.   
Yuri apenas podía creer lo que él mismo había hecho unos minutos antes. Ahora era demasiado tarde, su verdadero ser y sus intenciones estaban al descubierto, justo a plena vista de Beka. ¿Su amistad? ¡Arruinada para siempre! Yuri sentía los músculos de su pecho y su vientre retorcerse como hilos de acero trenzado, impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad, y la aparente suficiencia e impasividad de su amigo, la misma que tanto había admirado cuando lo conoció, ahora no podía sacarle más de quicio. ¿¡Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo!? ¿Es que a caso todo aquello no le afectaba en lo absoluto? ¿Realmente no tenía nada que decir? Y sin embargo, allí estaba: abducido por su móvil, sin dignarse a prestar ni la más mínima atención ni a lo que había ocurrido, ni a Yuri ni a su día especial. El ruso se retorcía de ganas de hacerle reaccionar a patadas. 

Entonces, como si el kazajo hubiera adivinado sus intenciones y hubiese decidido adelantarse a ellas, Otabek se volvió hacia Yuri súbitamente, con una dureza en su rostro, normalmente estoico, que parecía provenir de los mismos hilos metálicos que atenazaban a Yuri, hasta tal punto que el rubio llegó a sobresaltarse:  
¿Por dónde se va a los Jardines de Alejandro? , preguntó de pronto, Me han dicho que no queda demasiado lejos de esta zona.   
A Yuri le costó algo de tiempo reaccionar y entender la pregunta.   
Pues, masculló con la vista clavada en el suelo, es cierto que está cerca. Si vamos recto, llegamos en diez minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?   
Otabek ni siquiera tuvo la deferencia de mirarle a la cara antes de contestar:   
Es que me han hablado muy bien del sitio y me apetecía verlo. Sólo eso.   
Ya veo, resopló Yuri con fingida indiferencia.   
Si Otabek jugaba a hacerse el duro, él no iba a ser menos, así que ambos muchachos prosiguieron con su improvisada ley del silencio mientras avanzaban por las calles moscovitas. 

En cuanto atravesaron las barrocas puertas de bronce de los Jardines, el perfume de una primavera precoz que desafiaba el calendario estacional oficial, les golpeó con violenta arrogancia la nariz. Este era sólo un presagio del mar de parterres, cada uno más colorido y florido que el anterior, que se abrió sin preaviso ante ellos. Aquella bucólica y sobrecogedora visión hizo que el nudo en la garganta que atragantaba el ánimo de Yuri se disipara de pronto. De este modo, las excitadas neuronas del adolescente pudieron al fin renovarse con aquel aire tan cargado de vida.   
Había estado acusando a Otabek de huir de los acontecimientos, pero si debía ser justo, y por mucho que le repateara admitirlo, el primero en escaquearse había sido él. Era él. Él había sido el que había salido corriendo de la casa de su abuelo sin dar ninguna explicación. Beka sólo le había seguido como un perro fiel, sin mediar pregunta. Y también era él, el que seguía sin darle nombre a aquel sentimiento hiperactivo que se le lanzaba al regazo como un cachorro impertinente, pidiendo a ladridos que le pusieran nombre. Era él, el que se negaba a hablar del tema, asumir lo que realmente pasaba en su interior y enfrentar a Otabek con la verdad en el corazón. 

Mientras tanto, Otabek había permanecido a su izquierda, anhelante pero sin presionarle, tal vez esperando a que se sintiera cómodo para que fuera Yuri quién diera el primer paso. El rubio reunió un poco de coraje para mirar de soslayo a aquel que hasta entonces había sido su mejor amigo. La luz cada vez más anaranjada de un anunciado atardecer se bañaba en el oleaje oscuro de su pelo. Los ojos de Yuri también se balancearon indiscretos por la suave línea del perfil hasta caer rendidos en aquellos labios que tan imprudentemente había besado. Estos le sorprendieron con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Ah!, exclamó Otabek, ¡Ahí están!

Por mero instinto, Yuri se volvió hacia la dirección hacia donde Otabek miraba, y el horror del descubrimiento le paralizó la cara como una bocanada inesperada de viento invernal. 

-¡S dnyom rozhdyeniya, Yurio! (Feliz cumpleaños), gritó la voz de un inesperado Viktor en la lejanía.

A su lado, Yuuri Katsudon Katsuki lo saludaba sonriente con la mano, con aquella petulante amabilidad nipona suya. Una cascada de irritación le cayó encima cuando sintió los brazos de la amazónica Mila cerniéndose sobre él con un abrazo depredador. 

-¡Mi pequeñín ya tiene dieciséis años!, lloriqueó falsamente mientras frotaba sus mejillas contra las del rubio, ¡Ya es todo un hombrecito! ¡Y ha ganado el Grand Prix! 

-¡Quita de encima, maldita vieja obesa!, le chilló Yuri.

-Oye, chaval, rió ella, que tengo la misma edad que tu novio.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!, berreó casi automáticamente.

Yuri se maldijo por haber perdido los nervios cuando comprobó con renovado pavor que, efectivamente, Otabek le había vuelto a girar la cara. Se zafó de aquella prisión cárnica como pudo, intentando no estallar de rabia. 

-Pero, pero...¡Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí!, gritó cuando se vio libre, ¡Y más importante todavía! Si vosotros estáis aquí...¿¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE ESTÁ DANDO DE COMER A MI GATO??

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso!, le tranquilizó Viktor, Georgi se ha quedado al cargo. El pobre no estaba de humor para viajar después de lo que le pasó con su última novia, así que se ofreció voluntario. 

-Otabek nos avisó de que era tu cumpleaños y que ibais pasarlo aquí en Moscú, siguió Yuuri, Por nada del mundo nos perderíamos esta celebración. 

-Y yo estaba visitando a Yuuri en San Petersburgo y dije “¡Ey! ¿Por qué no?” ¡Y aquí estoy!, dijo de pronto Phichit Chulanot que había salido de la nada, como si se hubiera teletransportado ahí mismo. 

Aquello sencillamente era demasiado para Yuri. Se le secó la garganta inmediatamente, perdiendo las ganas de quejarse de pura saturación emocional. 

-¡Alegra la cara, chico, que es tu cumple!, le apremió Mila, Mira, ven, ¡Yuuri ha preparado un picnic con cosas japonesas! ¿Qué era eso que estaba tan rico, Yuuri?

-Creo que te refieres a las bolas de arroz, respondió amablemente Yuuri, En mi país las llamamos onegiri.

-¡Sí, eso! ¡Venga, ven a sentarte, que hace muy bien día y todo está muy bueno!

De muy mala gana, Yuri se vio abocado a seguir las indicaciones de una implacable Mila. Sentado en la frondosa hierba, con la tibieza vespertina acariciando su palidez natural y las chillonas voces de sus compañeros de pista repicando en sus oídos, Yuri hervía de rabia. ¿A qué se debía todo aquello? ¿Por qué Otabek había boicoteado su visita especial invitando al resto sin pedirle siquiera permiso? ¿Es que Otabek no quería pasar tiempo con él, que tenía que llamar al resto para sentirse cómodo? ¿A caso Yuri por sí solo no era suficiente compañía para él? Si tan molesto le resultaba en primer lugar, hubiera sido mejor que no aceptase la idea del viaje desde el principio. No es que a Yuri le hubiera agradado la situación, pero vamos, habría sido mucho más sincero por su parte que todo esa encerrona. Cuanto más intentaba entender porqué Otabek había hecho aquello, más preguntas furiosas iban brotando de su bulliciosa mente. Desde luego, las cosas ya no podían ponerse peor. Yuri se sentía como una olla a presión, a la que le faltaba muy poco, tal vez el más ligero impulso para estallar. 

-Oye, solnyshko,dijo Viktor, ¿Te han dicho alguien alguna vez que eres la cosita más mona a este lado del río Volga?

-Tú, como unas diez veces hoy, contestó Yuuri con un hilillo de voz insoportablemente agudo. 

-Aaaaaw, ¿Te has sonrojado? ¡Pero qué adorable!, exclamó Viktor pegándose a su prometido, ¡Tengo que darte un beso ahora mismo, angel moya! 

-¡Viktor!, chilló Yuuri mientras se resistía al abrazo, ¡Estamos en público! 

-En mi mundo, sólo existimos tú y yo, solnyshko.

-¡Viktor!, suspiró Yuuri.

Afortunadamente, Yuri atinó a girarse antes de que el beso se concretara, rezando igualmente por que nadie les viera y viniera a pegarles una paliza, si bien eso sólo sirvió para toparse con una escena aún peor: Mila coqueteando abiertamente con su amigo. 

-¿Y qué te parece Rusia, Otabek?, le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente al kazajo.

-No está mal, contestó parcamente.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes?, insistió la pelirroja.

-No, ya estuve en San Petersburgo de niño, entrenando.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!, exclamó ella, ¡A lo mejor coincidimos y todo!

-No lo creo. Te recordaría, terció él, pero sí coincidí con Yuri. 

-¡Qué curioso!

-Em, sí..., trastabilló él, curioso. 

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Te acogimos bien?, prosiguió Mila. 

Pues no tengo quejas. Sobre todo, me gustó el valor de la disciplina que le ponéis a todo, hace que el resto queramos trabajar aún más duro.   
¡Vaya con el chico serio!, rio Mila al mismo tiempo que le colocaba una mano coqueta sobre el brazo, ¡Pero, oye, que los rusos también nos sabemos divertir!  
No lo dudo.

Yuri intentó morderse el labio para aguantar la rabia, pero supo en seguida que si lo hacía terminaría provocándose heridas. Mientras tanto, tenía que aguantar el insoportable soniquete de Phichit haciéndose selfies con toda la existencia. Era demasiado. Se levantó antes de darse cuenta. Necesitaba alejarse de ahí, estar solo, pero alguien pareció no entender las obvias señales. La mano derecha de Otabek apresó su brazo, reteniendole en su huida preventiva. 

-¡Ey, ey!, le llamó Otabek, ¡Espera!

La fuerza con la que el kazajo tiraba de él, obligó a Yuri a encararle. Por mucho que intentara disimularlo, la callada desesperación que leyó en sus ojos oscuros le asaltó al instante. 

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo?, preguntó.

Yuri aprovechó la turbación de su amigo para recuperar su brazo de un empujón decidido.

-¿Tú qué crees?, acertó a escupir el ruso sin atreverse a mirarle directamente los ojos. 

La respuesta sorprendió algo a Otabek que se tomó su tiempo para suspirar pesadamente.

-Escucha, Yuri, le explicó, No soy adivino, si no me dices qué te ocurre no tendré otra forma de saberlo...

-¡Por favor!, le interrumpió Yuri, ¿Va en serio? ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo?

-Pues eso me temo, le confirmó Otabek, cada vez más irritado. 

-¡Ocurre que no sé qué es de qué vas!, gritó Yuri, Yo sólo quería pasar un día divertido con mi amigo. Y entonces... nada de lo que haces tiene sentido. Te pasas la mitad del día ignorándome, mandándote mensajitos con tu novia... ¡Y luego quedas con todo el mundo sin preguntarme qué quiero hacer! ¡Y vuelves a pasar de mí, mientras dejas que Mila te eche la caña!

Otabek parpadeó rápidamente como si todas las quejas y reclamaciones de Yuri se hubiesen tornado fotogramas de un película reproducida a demasiada velocidad.

-¡Vamos a ver, Yuri!, le instó el kazajo exasperado, Mila no estaba ligando conmigo. Sólo quería ser amable...

-¡Ja!, volvió a interrumpirle Yuri, ¿Y esperas que me crea eso? ¡Yo la conozco más que tú! ¡He visto como es con los tíos! ¡Pero eso me da igual! ¡Lo que no trago es que la tenías encima tuyo, y no has hecho nada! ¡Y yo, ahí al lado, viéndolo todo! ¿Y me quieres decir que no te has planteado lo incómodo que todo eso pudiera resultar para mi? ¿Tú, retozando con Mila en mis narices, el día de mi cumpleaños?

En cuanto, Yuri se quedó en silencio, pudo apreciar lo glacial que se había tornado la expresión facial de Otabek. No se trataba de su habitual y desconcertante cara de póquer. Era, más bien, una frialdad dura y hostil que provenía desde las más hondas profundidades de su humor, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

-¿Por qué debería resultarte tan incómodo lo que yo haga con Mila, Yuri?, preguntó con una calma alarmante.

La acertada pregunta de Otabek hizo que Yuri se sintiera como si hubiera quedado de pronto preso en una trampa demasiado bien disimulada. Intentó recular para escapar de la situación. 

-Bueno, yo, o tu novia, farfulló, ¡Esa misma novia con la que llevas todo el día hablando y de la que no te has dignado a hablarme!

-¿Novia? ¿Qué...?, murmuró Otabek confuso antes de atisbar las verdaderas acusaciones de su supuesto amigo. 

Cuando el kazajo asimiló aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar emitir una risilla irónica. Aquello enfureció a Yuri. Por si todo lo que había ocurrido no fuera bastante, ¿ahora Otabek se burlaba de él? Yuri no podía sentirse mas herido en su orgullo, más traicionado por una persona que había llegado a significar tanto. Sintió escalofríos cuando la humedad recorrió sus acaloradas mejillas.

-¡Y encima me besas!, lloró contra su voluntad, intentando reprimir las ligeras convulsiones en su cuerpecillo. 

Otabek dejó de reírse de golpe, desconcertado y asustado por lo que acaba de provocar, como un niño que deja caer un plato al suelo. Se quedó quieto, aguardando las reacciones de Yuri. A lo lejos, Viktor disuadía a Yuuri de levantarse para ir a ayudarles.

-¡Dime!, exigió Yuri, ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Significó algo para ti? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Vienes a mí de la nada, dices que me conociste de pequeño, que me admiras...¡Qué quieres ser mi amigo! Te pasas medio años siendo genial conmigo, haciéndome sentir...¡a salvo! ¡Y entonces me besas para no volver a hablar del tema nunca más! ¡Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido! ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Sí ha pasado! ¡Fíjate si ha pasado que me he cabreado con mi abuelo por tu puñetera culpa! Así que, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Beka? ¡Porque los amigos no se besan! ¡Pero tú tranquilo! ¿Eh? Tú vete con Mila o con quién sea y pasa de mi como llevas haciendo desde que llegaste.

En cuanto Yuri dejó de hablar, las sacudidas volvieron a dominar su cuerpo. Terminó sin remedio, llorando, hipando y sollozando patéticamente. Frente a él, Otabek le dedicó la mirada más triste de la que había sido testigo en toda su vida. 

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, suspiró Otabek, ¿Qué no tengo novia? Pues resulta que no la tengo. Si la hubiese tenido, te lo habría dicho por supuesto, aunque eso es imposible, porque desde que te conocí, he sido incapaz de pensar en otra persona. Porque nadie me ha fascinado como tú. Eso que has creído ver... esa novia que te has inventado, sólo era yo intentando organizarte una buena fiesta de cumpleaños, porque soy tan estúpido que sólo quiero hacerte feliz, aunque, al parecer no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo hacerlo. ¡No te imaginas lo mucho que siento haberla fastidiado tanto!-rió dolorosamente- ¿Qué más debería decirte? ¿Que te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, a pesar de que no haber hablado contigo en años? ¿Que me he pasado años de mi vida aguardando una oportunidad para volver a verte? Eras la maldita razón por la que me levantaba cada mañana. Entrenaba para poder estar contigo en la misma pista, y cuando coincidimos en Barcelona simplemente no podía creer lo afortunado que me había vuelto de repente. ¿Quieres que te cuente hasta qué punto reencontrarnos superó todas mis expectativas? ¿Que eres mejor de cómo te había imaginado? Todos estos meses hablando contigo han sido-suspiró- los más felices de mi vida, pero te deseo tanto que a veces me da miedo. Por eso no puedo evitar besarte, y luego no sé qué hacer después, porque nada me dolería más que asustarte. Como puedes ver, tengo muy claro cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti. Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuri Plisetsky, perdidamente. Ahora, ¿Sabes tú lo que sientes por mi?

Conforme, Otabek iba hablando, Yuri empezó a reponerse paulatinamente de su explosión emocional. Una vez más, el kazajo que parecía tan pobre en palabras, había sabido seleccionar las más adecuadas y armar con ellas un discurso que lo había dejado a él sin habla. Era como si se hubiese estado reservando toda su vida para aquel largo parlamento. Por su parte, Yuri, colocado finalmente entre la espada y la pared, sólo supo hacer lo que venía haciendo hasta entonces, echar a correr apretando los dientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero no haberme pasado con el drama. No se preocupen que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma. Igualmente, creo que me he pasado poniendo a Viktor y Yuuri de pegajosos pero quería hacerlos insoportables para Yuri.   
> Muchas gracias a la gente que lee y comenta y nos vemos la semana que viene.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!


	5. Llamada Internacional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras su horrible pelea con Otabek, Yuri necesita hablar con alguien para aclarar sus sentimientos...

Yuri sentía como el aire que inhalaba con hambrientas bocanadas le quemaba la garganta. No había ninguna razón real para correr: Otabek y aquella fiesta de cumpleaños no requerida habían quedado muy atrás. Si no fuera por su conocimiento de la ciudad y por encontrarse en el corazón mismo de su centro turístico, Yuri ya habría perdido la cuenta de sus pasos. No, no tenía sentido huir, sobre todo porque aquello que tanto te aterra está dentro de ti.

Poco a poco y percatándose de lo estúpido de su carrera, Yuri fue disminuyendo el ritmo hasta acomodarse al ritmo de una caminata normal. Por desgracia, esa vuelta aparente a la normalidad, hizo que se fijara con mayor nitidez en la cara de la gente. Aquellas máscaras difuminadas, aquellos personajes secundarios en los que antes no se había preocupado en reparar, ahora parecían escrudiñarle como el más fiero de los escáneres. Todos aquellos desconocidos parecían saber lo que había hecho y lo bajo que habían sido sus actos. Durante los largos minutos que duró su paseo, Yuri Plisetsky vio su propia culpa reflejada en cada par de ojos aleatorios con lo que se encontraba.

“Se acabó”, pensó, “Lo he estropeado todo”.

A lo largo de todos sus escasos pero largos años de vida, Yuri nunca pensó de una forma concienzuda en sus relaciones con los otros. Su madre no estaba, su abuelo sí estaba y lo quería y cuidaba, los demás eran sus rivales, meros estorbos para conseguir lo que siempre le habían dicho que debía desear conseguir: por su “enorme talento”, por ser hijo de quién era...

Nunca supo que quería un amigo, hasta que Otabek apareció ante él como caído del cielo, como un personaje de relleno introducido en una serie que lleva demasiados capítulos iniciada, un simple añadido casual en su mundo; y simplemente lanzó la idea. ¿Que ese tipo tan callado y cool lo conocía? ¿Que entrenaron juntos ballet cuando eran pequeños? No lo recordaba. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando lo único en lo que pensaba por entonces era en ser el mejor? Porque así su abuelo estaría orgulloso, porque así tal vez mamá sólo... estaría.

Y sin embargo, ahora aparecía con la claridad de una bombilla que se enciende en plena oscuridad. Nunca sospechó que sus sentimientos corromperían esa luz tan bienvenida como inesperada, ni cuanto le dolería que esta se apagara. Pero eso es lo que parecía cada vez que intentaba reorganizar los acontecimientos de aquel fatídico aniversario en su memoria: lo había estropeado todo. Era obvio que lo que Otabek le hacía sentir no era lo que se siente normalmente por un amigo. No podía ampararse en el hecho de que nunca antes había tenido amigos, no era tan estúpido, y más cuando había respondido tan bien a su beso accidental y caótico. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para admitirlo: le había gritado, se había puesto celoso de forma estúpida y cuando había sido el momento de dar un paso adelante y aclararse, simplemente había echado a correr como el gran desastre con patas que era. Ya no podía volver junto con el resto, no después de su espectáculo. Sería demasiado patético.

Sintió como la presión en su pecho creció, mientras nuevas lágrimas de un cáliz mucho más denso y gris que las anteriores amenazaban con anegarle por dentro. Yuri se veía a sí mismo como un ser pequeño y desprotegido, como un pajarillo al que echan del nido antes de haber mudado del todo el plumón. El vacío que se cernía ante él era demasiado como para poder franquearlo sin ayuda. Por mucho que le flagelase el orgullo reconocerlo necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera sentir amada y reconocido de nuevo. Después de su épica y vergonzosa pelea con su abuelo, sólo había una persona en todo el planeta que podía llevar a cabo esa tarea. Con el corazón agitado por la idea de que en realidad no tenía derecho a hacer esa llamada, deslizó su tembloroso pulgar por la lista de contactos. Le sorprendió cuando el otro número le dio tono:

-Mosh mosh, contestó una farragosa voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, Eto nan niji datte... (esto, ¿Qué hora es?)

-Hola, Yuuko, saludó Yuri torpemente.

-¿Yuri-chan?, preguntó extrañada antes de susurrarle a alguien, Chotto matte, anata... (espera, querido)

Tras una breve sucesión de sonidos metálicos y deslizamientos de sábanas que atestiguaban su cambio de estancia, Yuuko Nishigori volvió a hablar:

-Cielo, ¿Qué ocurre?, le susurró en un tono alarmado, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Yuri casi sintió ganas de abofetearse. En su urgencia por encontrar un hombro sobre el que llorar, había olvidado el gran detalle de la diferencia horaria.

-Yo..., tartamudeó, lo siento... No debería haber llamado.

-Cielo, le llamó aquella dulce mujer oriental, Ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad?

El joven patinador ruso se vio noqueado por el diagnóstico tan veloz y certero de su amiga. Se quedó en franco silencio, esperando a recomponerse del golpe.

-¡Un momento! ¿No era el día de tu cumpleaños? ¡Cariño, felicidades!, exclamó ella aún controlando el volumen de su voz.

-Ante una amabilidad tan pura y sincera, Yuri volvió a sentir como todos los cimientos de su armadura se zarandeaban como un edificio en pleno terremoto.

-Gra...gracias, volvió a tartamudear con un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh, afirmó ella, Sí que ha ocurrido algo. Te estás aguantando el llorar, ¿verdad? Te lo noto en la voz...

-¡No!, bramó inútilmente Yuri, Yo...

Y aquella marea de su interior volvió a alzarse dentro de él, amenazando con ahogarlo de sí mismo. Rompió a llorar.

-No pasa nada, amor, le susurró con dulzura, Todos necesitamos llorar de vez en cuando. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Dime, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡La culpa de todo la tiene Otabek!, acusó entre moqueos.

No era cierto: la culpa de todo la tenía él, pero no quería que Yuuko pensara que era un imbécil.

-Iba a venir a verme por mi cumpleaños y todo iba a ser genial. Pero entonces me besó, continuó Yuri tranquilizándose poco a poco, poniendo progresivamente orden en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡¡TE BESÓ!!, exclamó Yuuko, dominada por su faceta de mujer japonesa cotilla, para después volver a susurrar, ¡Ah, gomen! (¡Perdón!)

-Sí, me besó, le confirmó Yuri avergonzado de tener que explicar aquello en voz alta.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!, dijo Yuuko sin disimular su entusiasmo, No pensé que se atrevería tan pronto... ¿Y no te gustó o...?

-Bueeeeenoooo, explicó Yuri cada vez más incómodo, La verdad es que sí me gustó.

Yuuko reprimió un gritito de euforia para después aclararse la voz.

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?, preguntó.

-No lo sé, se sinceró Yuri, Justo después apareció mi abuelo y se enfadó con él, así que nos fuimos.

-Menuda escena de dorama, rió Yuuko, ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Otabek empezó a pasar de mí. Se ha pegado todo el día así, pasando de mí. Era más fácil cuando sólo nos veíamos por ordenador. Yo sólo quería estar con él, pero él va y me monta una fiesta sorpresa con gente, como si no quisiera estar conmigo. Y, entonces, me enfado con él, va y me suelta que...que..

-¿Sí?, insistió Yuuko sin poder aguantarse la intriga...

-Que me quería y que siempre había estado enamorado de mí, terminó soltando Yuri como quién se arranca una tirita de cuajo para evitar sentir el dolor.

-¡Oh, la juventud!, exclamó la japonesa visiblemente deleitada con la situación.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso de la maldita juventud, escupió Yuri molesto, Yo lo estoy pasando fatal, ¿sabes?

-Perdona, cielo, se disculpó ella, ¿Y cómo te han sentado todos esos sentimientos? Mejor dicho, ¿qué sientes tú al respecto?

-Yuri tomó aire antes de enfrentarse a la gran revelación.

-No lo sé, admitió con la voz aún temblorosa, Tengo miedo...

-¿Miedo de qué?, prosiguió Yuuko, ¿De que Otabek se haya enamorado de ti? ¿O de lo que sientes tú por él?

-No lo sé, continuó Yuri, Últimamente estoy muy raro. No sé qué me pasa. Creo que de las dos.

-Bueno, repuso Yuuko, La solución es fácil. Intenta imaginarte en un mundo sin Otabek y luego, en un mundo donde Otabek y tú estéis saliendo y entonces dime qué te da más miedo.

Ante la perspectiva de vivir sin Otabek, Yuri pudo ver cómo el suelo bajo sus pies, ya de por sí inestable, se fragmentaba irremediablemente en miles de frágiles pedazos. En plena caída, no pudo respirar.

-Yuri, corazón, se dirigió Yuuko como observadora compasiva de su tormenta interior, No le conozco mucho pero, ¿Verdad que Otabek no es una persona muy sociable?

-No, respondió Yuri, Creo que yo también soy su único amigo.

-¿Se lleva bien con los otros patinadores de la fiesta?, insistió Yuuko

-Pues no sé, reflexionó el joven ruso, creo que en las competiciones sólo habla conmigo.

-Mira, cariño, le explicó, Me estás diciendo que él hizo un esfuerzo increíble por ponerse en contacto con gente que apenas conoce y con las que lo único que tiene en común es que ellos también te conocen a ti. No lo hizo por él o porque quisiera pasar menos tiempo contigo. Al revés, lo hizo pensando en ti, porque quería darte una sorpresa. Sé que no he estado mucho tiempo con él, pero te quiere de verdad. Hay algo en la forma en que te mira que me dice que eso es así.

Yuri volvió a tragar saliva en un vano intento de deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta que llevaba todo el tiempo agobiándole. El eco de las palabras de Otabek en su cabeza no se lo pusieron fácil:

“Porque soy tan estúpido que sólo quiero hacerte feliz, aunque, al parecer no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo hacerlo.”

-Deja que esta señorona casada y con tres hijas te cuente un pequeño cuento del pasado, le pidió Yuuko, Hace años yo también tenía un amigo. Era un chico algo más joven que yo, amable y muy tierno, con un gran talento para el patinaje y el baile. También era muy inseguro y tontorrón, como si se empeñara en no ver lo especial que era en realidad, pero incluso eso hacía que tuvieras más ganas de cuidar de él. Habíamos sido amigos desde que éramos unos críos y yo, de pronto, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él, ya no era amistad o familiaridad, si no algo más. Pero entonces, me pasó igual que a ti. Me asusté y preferí hacer como que no pasaba nada, volver a que todo fuera como antes. Poco tiempo después, este chico se fue a entrenar a otro país, muy lejos de mí, para cumplir su sueño de ser un campeón, y yo nunca tuve el valor de declararme.

-Un momento, la interrumpió Yuri, ¿No estarás hablando del cerdo?

Por fortuna, la señora Nishigori lo ignoró totalmente.

-No me malinterpretes. Takeshi es genial. Hace que me sienta querida y protegida y gracias a él tengo a mis tres pequeños demonios, pero, incluso, ahora, con mi vida de adulto ya organizada, a veces me preguntó qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera atrevido a decirle a Yuuri lo que sentía.

-¡Joder!, exclamó Yuri, ¡Que sí estás hablando de él!

-A ver, no te me desvíes del tema, exigió Yuuko, Lo importante aquí es que no quiero que tú también vivas con ese arrepentimiento, y más aún cuando sabes que él te corresponde. ¡Así que sal corriendo a buscarle y cuéntale lo que sientes! Yo por mi parte, voy a intentar dormir un poco antes de que las trillizas se levanten.

-Yuuko, se disculpó Yuri, Lo siento, yo...

-¡Deja de sentirlo y ve a buscarle!, le ordenó, La primicia de tu primer beso es más que suficiente para compensarmelo todo.

-Dijiste que no se lo contarías a nadie, le recordó Yuri con las mejillas ardiéndole de pudor.

-Que no, tonto, le apresuró ella, ¡Ve a por él ahora mismo! ¡Ánimo!

Cuando oyó el sonido del teléfono desconectándose, Yuri levantó la vista hacia el horizonte con el sincero desconcierto de alguien que acaba de cruzar de otro mundo. Con una sincronización casi perfecta y de la misma forma casi demasiado perfecta y forzada, vio a Otabek, corriendo, aparecer ante él. Tenía el semblante enrojecido de quién ha realizado un esfuerzo físico que no sospechaba y un tinte de terror enturbiaba sus ojos oscuros. Todo eso cambió en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron: donde antes había crispación ahora había alivio.

-¡Yuri!, le llamó mientras se acercaba corriendo, ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! ¿Estás bien?

Otabek amarró los dos brazos de Yuri con las manos como si quisiera abrazarle pero no terminara de atreverse. Al ver su expresión de genuina preocupación dibujarse en el rostro normalmente ópaco del kazajo, algo en el joven ruso se conmovió. Volvió a enrojecerse.

-Sí, estoy bien, respondió, En cuanto a lo de antes, lo siento...

-No, le interrumpió Otabek soltándole y dejándole más espacio, No debes disculparte. Yo te presioné. Es lógico que reaccionaras así.

Yuri decidió mirar a los ojos al que hasta ese día había sido su único amigo, por mucho le pesase la nuca y fuera demasiado tentador mirar hacia abajo. Tenía que tomar fuerzas de flaqueza, pues era el momento de la verdad.

-Sobre lo que dijiste, comenzó a hablar titubeante, Hay algo que quiero comentarte...

El semblante de Otabek volvió a ser serio, pero esta vez se trataba de una seriedad vulnerable.

-Muy bien, le concedió Otabek, Te escuchó.

Yuri volvió a tragar saliva por enésima vez aquella tarde. El nudo en la garganta se empeñaba en quedarse, pero, a pesar de ello, debía hablar.

-Verás yo...

-¡¡OH, DIOS MÍO!!, chilló una histriónica voz femenina, ¡¡¿¿ESE NO ES YURI PLISETSKY??!!

Yuri se giró a su izquierda para comprobar, aterrorizado, de que aquel desagradable sonido, provenía de una jovencita con una diadema blanca de orejitas de gato en la cabeza. Una vez más, las Yuri Angels no cejaban en su empeño de perseguir a su presa, cual tenaz leopardo tras la indefensa gacela.

-¡¡YURIIII, HAZTE UNA FOTO CONMIGOOOO!!, gritó una joven morena que sabía correr excepcionalmente bien a pesar de su desacertado calzado.

-¡¡YURIII, TE QUIEROOOOO!!, exclamaron varias chicas al unísono totalmente convencidas de que sabían lo que eso significaba.

En cuestión de segundos, Yuri se vio rodeado por una horda de seguidoras hambrientas, a las que se unieron unos cuantos curiosos casuales, mientras la mano de Otabek, que intentaba en vano alcanzarle, se perdía en aquel turbulento océano humano. Yuri nunca detestó más a sus fans como en aquel momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera aclaración de la semana, aunque seguro que es una tontada que sólo me preocupa a mí XD: Cuando Yuuko dice "Mosh, mosh", evidentemente quiere decir "moshi, moshi", pero lo dice deprisa y se traga las is. No es que lo haya escrito mal, ¿vale? XD  
> En segundo lugar, por favor, no odien a las Yuri Angels: no saben lo que hacen.  
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap igualmente y que no me guarden rencor.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a la gente que lee y comenta! ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	6. Vuelta al hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin más lugar al que dirigirse, Yuri vuelve a casa de su abuelo, sin sospechar que, en su ausencia, ha recibido una sorpresa del todo inesperada.

Yuri, varado en el paso de cebra, observaba el violáceo anochecer abalanzarse sobre la ciudad. Como si de una claudicación oficial, las primeras bombillas eléctricas empezaban a encenderse dando pie a un juego de luces crepuscular. Era la muerte anunciada del día de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños y todo sus esperanzas se habían ido al traste, pero a esas horas ya tan avanzadas y con todo lo vivido a sus espaldas, Yuri estaba incluso demasiado cansado para enfadarse. 

Después de apañarselas para huir de sus fans, el patinador ruso fue incapaz de volver a encontrarse con el kazajo. Era como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para buscarse el uno al otro en los lados opuestos del parque, casi una anomalía o, como lo sintió el propio Yuri, otra jugarreta del Destino. Justo cuando, al fin, había reunido el valor para hacer frente a todos sus miedos, se había sincerado consigo mismo y estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Otabek, justo entonces las cosas volvían a salirse de su control. 

Tal vez debía rendirse ante la realidad, tal vez lo suyo con Otabek nunca hubiese podido llegar a buen puerto y había muchas razones para ello. Ambos eran patinadores de élite y aunque ese hecho había propiciado que se conocieran y que tuvieran un gran tema en común, Yuri siempre había sido muy competitivo, ambos lo eran. ¿A caso no surgirían ciertas rivalidades en su relación? Luego, estaba el asunto nada obviable de que serían una pareja formada por dos hombres, provenientes cada uno de ellos de países donde dicha unión no gozaría de mucha popularidad. Puede que el cerdo y Viktor hubieran podido superar esos obstáculos, pero ellos eran adultos y su relación se había fraguado en el fuego de la convivencia continua, mientras que Yuri y Otabek sólo mantenían una idealizada relación online.

Además, estaba su abuelo que, por alguna razón que Yuri no alcanzaba a entender, no podía ni ver a Otabek. Llevar una relación a espaldas de la persona que te había criado podía ser muy duro. Si se miraba con perspectiva Todos ellos eran motivos muy válidos pero ninguno acudió a la mente del adolescente para convencer a Yuri en contra de su necesidad acuciante por volver a hablar con Beka. 

El silbido del semáforo cambiando de color y la vibración de su celular unieron fuerzas para sacar al joven ruso de su estado de profunda autocompasión. Se trataba de un mensaje de Otabek al que Yuri se atrevió a leer no sin cierta reticencia. Por desgracia, sus miedos se confirmaron, plasmados con el lenguaje directo y sin florituras propio de su hasta entonces amigo:

“Voy a dormir esta noche en el hotel. Yuuri y Viktor me dejan una cama plegable que tiene en la habitación. Ya he recogido mi equipaje de casa de tu abuelo.”

Yuri volvió a leer el árido mensaje varias veces con la tonta esperanza de encontrar alguna referencia a su persona, algún signo, por muy implícito que fuera de constatar que Beka le quería tanto como había afirmado horas antes. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de su impulso . 

Luchando contra una punzante decepción, Yuri chasqueó enérgicamente su lengua, decidiendo que si eso era lo que Otabek iba a esperar por él, realmente nunca valió nada su relación. Dilucidada la cuestión, aunque fuera enterrando todo el dolor de su inexperto corazón bajo la alfombra, Yuri supo que tenía que pensar en qué hacer a partir de entonces. No podía pegarse toda la noche dando vueltas por Moscú. Lo más lógico era volver a casa de su abuelo. No era una opción fácil: se habían peleado y le había echado en cara varias cosas que podrían ser injustas. Aun así no era la primera vez que se peleaban y , como buen nieto, sabía qué botones pulsar para que el anciano le perdonase. Desde luego, ahora se sentía imbécil por haber defendido a Otabek frente a su abuelo. ¡Encima de que el pobre hombre les había hecho Katsudon-piroshky !

Bueno, no pasaba nada, le pediría perdón, cenarían en silencio y Yuri se echaría en su cama a llorar sin que nadie fuera testigo de ello. Días después estaría dando saltos bajo la afilada mirada de Lilia y no tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. Es más, se aseguraría de darle una buena paliza al héroe kazajo la próxima vez que se cruzaran en alguna competición. 

Poco a poco el paisaje urbano fue tornándose familiar. Había llegado al barrio donde pasara su primera infancia. Con paso firme, determinado a no dejarse abrumar por la nostalgia, cruzó el área de columpios donde jugara bajo la atenta vigilancia de Nikolai Plisetsky, allí donde se dio cuenta de que los otros niños si tenían una mamá que los esperaba en casa. Con la inercia de los pasos aprendidos, Yuri se plantó delante del vetusto portal y sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. Conforme fue subiendo los pocos pisos de escaleras que lo separaban del apartamento, fue ensayando alguna disculpa que fuera convincente pero no demasiado comprometida. Llamó al timbre como el gato callejero advenedizo que era, pero lo que se encontró al otro lado terminó de trastocarle. 

Su abuelo le recibió con una gran sonrisa y no la simple media sonrisa con la que solía recibirle, dotando a sus rostros de matices desconocidos. 

-¡Ah, Yurochka! -exclamó el hombre- ¿Ya has vuelto?

Ante la obvia pregunta, Yuri sólo pudo balbucear aturdido. 

-¡No te quedas en la puerta como una pasmarote!¡Entra, entra!-insistió su abuelo, adentrándose él mismo en la casa.- Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. 

Yuri le siguió diligente sin terminar de entender muy bien lo que debía esperar de aquella triunfal bienvenida, pero ya su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio un portátil en medio de la mesa del salón . 

¿Teconología? ¿En casa de su abuelo? ¿Del mismo hombre que había estado usando el mismo coche diminuto y hecho pedazos desde hace décadas? 

-Antes ha venido alguien preguntando por ti -anunció Nikolai sacando la lengua mientras desentraña los misterios de aquella inescrutable máquina.-Pero no estabas.

-Sí, Otabek, me lo ha dicho-confirmó Yuri.

-¿Otabek?-preguntó el abuelo extrañado- ¡Ah, tu amigo! No me refería a él. 

La confusión de Yuri iba en aumentando junto con una naciente irritación. No le gustaba que la gente se andara por las ramas. En cierto modo, la propensión de Beka de ir al grano era algo que solía agradecer.

-¿Entonces quién?-preguntó irascible.

Su abuelo, que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación, como quién le pone un acertijo a un niño, demasiado difícil para su edad; le mandó callar con un gesto de la mano. 

-¡Sshish! ¡No quieras estropear la sorpresa! ¡Mira!- le ordenó. 

Sin saber muy bien como lo había logrado, Nikolai atinó a reproducir un vídeo casero en la pantalla del ordenador. Ante los ojos de Yuri , apareció una mujer que rondaría la treintena. En su rostro angelical, se conjugaban con asombroso equilibrio la dulzura de una cara más bien ancha con suaves y voluminosas mejillas, unos enormes ojos verdes azulados, algo rasgados pero agrandados , en definitiva, por las curvadas y furiosas pestañas y unos delgados labios de un rosa claro; con una mandíbula triangular y unas severas y delgadas cejas que le daban cierta fiereza a la mirada. 

Así mismo, en la elasticidad antigua de la piel blanquecina e impoluta se podían observar unas incipientes arrugas en la frente y pastas de gallo en el rabillo de los ojos, siendo también aquel rostro una perfecta muestra de la juventud que empezaba a perderse. Llevaba el abundante y espeso cabello rubio peinado en una trenza convenientemente acomodada en el hombro e iba vestida con un chándal con insignias nacionales rusas, muy similar al que Yuri llevaba antes de salir al hielo en sus competencias. 

A pesar de haberse pasado años sin verla en persona, la imagen casi especular no deja lugar a dudas. Ante él, se hallaba la gran y esquiva Ilenka Plisetsky.

-¿Me estás grabando ya?- preguntó la mujer con evidente nerviosismo en una voz algo grave que contrastaba con su aspecto delgado y frágil.

-Síii -insistió una voz que Yuri reconoció como la de su abuelo.

-¿Estás seguro, Papá? -inquirió la dama algo escéptica.- Mira, que nunca se te han dado bien estas cosas.

-¡Si te digo que estoy grabando es porque te estoy grabando! -replicó el hombre ofendido- Haz el favor de confiar un poco más en tu padre, que todavía no es un inútil.

La mujer resopló de extenuación y hastío con un gesto que Yuri siempre se había atribuido a sí mismo y volvió a encarar a la cámara, esta vez con una mirada mucho más dubitativa y vulnerable.

-Hola, cariño -se presentó con sincera ternura en la voz.- Soy mamá. 

Yuri sintió como le hervía la sangre en las venas ante la sola mención de un tan poco merecido título. El hecho de que su madre, que lo había dejado en manos de su abuelo para dedicarse a su carrera cuando más la necesitaba, se creyera con el derecho de dirigirse a él y, por si fuera poco a través de un medio tan cobarde, era más que suficiente para hacerle perder el control. Una nota discordante más en su horrible día de cumpleaños.

-¡Qué demonios hace esa aquí! -exclamó, apretando los puños y los dientes.

-¡Calla y escucha lo que te tenga que decir!- le ordenó su abuelo.

-Supongo que te preguntaras porque justo ahora me pongo en contacto contigo - prosiguió la mujer del vídeo antes de tomarse una pequeña pausa para continuar- Bueno, son varias cosas y me va a costar mucho saber por donde empezar -rió- En primer lugar, cumples dieciséis años, que es la misma edad en la que te tuve a ti. Era una niña que no sabía lo que se le venía encima y creía que podría con todo.

La mujer empezó a temblar mientras apenas conseguía contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban de las comisuras de los ojos. La mano de su abuelo le pasó un pañuelo con el se limpió. Moqueó ligeramente y volvió a empezar.

-Creía que podría cuidar de ti y continuar con mi carrera, pero me equivoqué. Tuve que elegir, y lo siento. No te imaginas cuánto - se tapó la boca y parte de la cara con la mano del pañuelo- Supongo que por aquel entonces no podía imaginarme lo que mi decisión supondría para ti. En cierto modo quería que estuvieras con alguien que se pudiera ocupar siempre de ti. Luego, vi tu rutina en el Grand Prix de este año, y...

Pareció tener dificultades para encontrar sus palabras, mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Movió el pañuelo como para acompañar su entusiasmo.

-Quería decirte que estuviste espectacular. No podía creerme que ese chico tan genial hubiera salido de mi. La vi por la calle en una televisión y yo iba diciéndole a la gente: “Ese es mi hijo. Ese es mi hijo.” Y todos pensaban que estaba loca- rió.- Tenía ganas de decírtelo en persona, pero como no estabas... y aunque estuvieras no sé si hubieses querido oírlo, decidí hacer esto de la cámara.

La mujer se estrechó de brazos en una pose expositiva justo antes de recobrar su seriedad inicial.

\- Pero lo más importante es que quería, aunque solo fuese una vez, darte un consejo de madre. Verás, Yurochka... ¿Le gustan que le llamen Yurochka?

¡Síii! ¡Le gusta que le llamen Yurochka! -se quejó la voz de su abuelo- ¡¿Quieres decirle ya lo que has venido a decirle?! ¡Se le va a acabar la batería a este trasto antes de que empieces a ir al grano!

-De acuerdo -concedió la mujer colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- Lo que quiero decir es que tienes toda la vida por delante y seguramente cometerás errores en el futuro. Pero tienes que saber que...¡No pasa nada!, porque muchas veces cuando nada sale como lo habías previsto se crean oportunidades de que te lleguen cosas que ni imaginabas. ¡Cosas buenas! Cuando me quedé embarazada, mucha gente pensó que había cometido el error de mi vida, yo mismo incluída, pero déjame decirte una cosa: ¡Tú no eres un error! ¡Nunca lo fuiste! El único error que he cometido en mi vida es renunciar a amar, renunciar a ti. Incluso, a pesar de lo mucho que odié a tu padre en su momento, ahora sólo puedo estarle agradecida por el hecho de que tú nacieras. Así que, por favor, enamórate, ama intensamente y comete todos los errores que quieras. Pero nunca tengas miedo de ello porque no estarás viviendo tu vida. Eso es lo que quería decirte. ¡Ah! -exclamó la mujer como si se hubiera olvidado de algo trascendental. - ¡Y Feliz Cumpleaños!

-¡Ya te vale! -rió la voz de su abuelo. 

-¡Eres mi ágape, cariño! -exclamó la mujer a modo de despedida. 

Conforme el vídeo se apagó, Yuri notó cómo se le humedecía el rostro. De forma totalmente inconsciente se limpió con la manga de la sudadera para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su abuelo lo miró con complaciencia.

-Menos mal que no querías ver el vídeo -observó.

-Sólo se me ha metido algo en el ojo cuando venía -se excusó Yuri.

-Ya, claro -Le concedió su abuelo- Oye, como dices, ha estado aquí antes ese amigo tuyo. Hemos estado hablando. Tengo que reconocer que es un buen chico: serio, sincero y confiable. Me cae bien. 

Yuri enarcó las cejas de pura desconfianza.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Pero si antes no lo soportabas!

-Ya, bueno -le explicó con una media sonrisa llena de vergüenza- La verdad es que estaba celoso. 

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Yuri extrañado- ¿Por qué?

-La forma en la que te lanzaste a sus brazos en el aeropuerto, como te brillan los ojos cuando le miras... me recordaba a cómo me mirabas cuando eres pequeño. Me sentí como si ya no me necesitaras y sólo fuera un viejo solitario e inútil.

-¡No! -gritó Yuri escandalizado- Lo que siento por Beka no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti.

De pronto, Yuri se percató de lo que acababa de confesar delante de su abuelo. Enrojeció furiosamente.

-¿Y por qué no vas a por él?- sugirió su abuelo divertido.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Yuri sin comprender. 

-¡Vamos! ¿Vas a dejar que el chico se vaya así? ¿Vas a permitir que pase la noche en un hotel para turistas y se vaya de buena mañana sin despedirse?

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ir yo a buscarlo? -masculló Yuri- Se podría mover él también un poquito, para variar.

-¡Bah! ¡Excusas! ¡Excusas! -exclamó Nikolai con un gesto despectivo- Te voy a decir una cosa. Los niños ponen excusas para no enfrentarse a los problemas y los hombres se enfrentan a ellos. ¿Qué eres tú, un niño o un adulto? 

-Un adulto -contestó Yuri, retado por la pregunta.

-¡Pues ve corriendo a buscar a ese chico y no vuelvas hasta haberlo solucionado todo!- le exigió.

Yuri no respondió. Amarró su mochila y su teléfono móvil para averiguar donde se hospedaban Yuuri y Viktor; y salió por la puerta con la celeridad de un rayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya va quedando menos. Calculo que le quedan un par de capítulos al fic, o por lo menos es lo que yo tengo en la cabeza hasta ahora. 
> 
> He cambiado la forma de escribir los diálogos. Al parecer la forma que usaba no era la correcta. Perdón por las moletias que haya podido ocasionar. Intentaré reeditar los otros caps cuando tenga un momento.
> 
> Para la madre de Yuri, me he basado en Yulia Lipinskaya, ya que según Saaya Yamamoto, esa patinadora es la que sirvió de modelo para el mismo Yurio. Esto me recuerda que aún no he visto las competiciones femeninas del Mundial por verme las masculinas y escribir: la peor fan del patinaje ever XD 
> 
> Y bueno, simplemente muchas gracias a la buena gente que me sigue semana tras semana. ¡Sois mi razón de ser! ¡Espero que os siga gustando!


	7. Una habitación de hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri va a buscar a Otabek al hotel dónde comparte habitación con Viktor y Yuuri para aclarar las cosas. ¿Será capaz de hacerle llegar sus sentimientos y aclarar todos los malentendidos?

Cuando Yuri salió corriendo del edificio que le había visto crecer, lo hacía sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía. Lo hacía con toda la rabia inconsciente que le daba su insultante juventud, aquella que le quemaba unas piernas que normalmente se deslizaban. Parecía que lo único que le motivaba era perseguir las luces de neón que ya se habían adueñado de la noctámbula ciudad.

Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo el imbécil y que a lo mejor sólo estaba perdiendo yendo en dirección contrario porque, en su inconsciencia, se le había olvidado el vital detalle de preguntar la dirección del hotel. Ante semejante revelación, el joven rubio frenó en seco para sacar partido del recurso que todo adolescente del siglo XXI usaría en su lugar, la mensajería móvil.

Con un par de toques en su pantalla buscó el chat que compartía con Mila. Tal vez la alocada y pegajosa pelirroja podría serle de utilidad para variar. El resultado, por desgracia, no lo sorprendió demasiado:

19:50 PlisetskyTiger: “Hola, Mila. Me puedes decir dónde se hospedan Viktuuri? Es importante.

19:51 MilaSkatingPrincess: MIRA A QUIÉN TENEMOS AQUÍ!!!

19:51 Mila: PERO SI ES LA NUEVA PROMESA DEL PATINAJE MASCULINO RUSO, DON “SOY DEMASIADO BUENO PARA QUEDARME EN MI PROPIA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS”

Yuri frunció el ceño intrigado y suspiró intentando reunir la poca paciencia que le había quedado después de un día plagado de desastres. De todas formas, nunca tuvo mucha paciencia.

19:54 PlisetskyTiger:Lo sabes o no? Es importante... si no lo sabes, sabes quién?

19:55 MilaSkatingPrincess: Sabes? Había gente que había trabajado en esa fiesta, gente que había invertido parte de su tiempo y de su alma en en ello...

Yuri suspiró. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para discutir con Mila. Sabía por experiencia que su compañera era, por regla general, una joven dinámica, alegre y afectuosa, tal vez demasiado para el gusto del rubio, pero en un día malo, toda esa energía podía volver tornada en algo muy siniestro y aun más pegajoso si cabe.

20:00 MilaSkatingPrincess: ENCIMA NO TENGAS LA DESFACHATEZ DE DEJARME EN VISTO CUANDO HAS EMPEZADO A HABLARME TÚ!!!!!! (múltiples caras de demonio japonés rojo).

El patinador ruso miró al cielo en busca de alguna insondable respuesta que nunca llegó. No tenía ganas de hacerse cargo del enfado de Mila, si bien debía aceptar que este se debía a la inconsistencia de sus propios actos. Nunca hasta ese momento, se le había ocurrido pensar que su escenita en el parque hubiera afectado a más personas que a él y a Otabek, pero al parecer se equivocaba. De hecho, no sólo Mila estaba enfadada, si no que ahora Viktor y Yuuri se habían visto obligados a admitir un nuevo inquilino en su habitación con las incomodidades lógicas que eso ocasionaba.

Por mucho que le fastidiase, él solito se había metido en ese lío y debía intentar salir solo de él. Si quería hacer las paces con Otabek, primero tendría que hacerlas con Mila:

20:01 PlisetskyTiger: Lo siento mucho, Mila.

20:02 MilaSkatingPricess: QUE LO SIENTES?? QUE LO SIENTES ????

20:03 PlisetskyTiger: Deja de escribir con mayúsculas. Es muy enervante...

20:04 MilaSkatingPricess:TE HABÍA HECHO UNA TARTA, VALE?? UNA TARTA!!

Cuando leyó ese último mensaje, Yuri intentó no reírse en plena calle. La sola imagen de Mila cocinando le hacía querer desternillarse de risa. ¿Y ese era todo el motivo del enfado?

20:05 MilaSkatingPrincess: Había buscado la receta, estuve toda una noche preparándola para que estuviera lista para antes del viaje. Hice lo imposible para que me dejaran subirla al avión. Y lo peor de todo: estuve perdiendo tiempo de entrenar y tiempo de salir con mis amigas!!! No como tú que te me echas un novio que te prepara fiestas y todo y encima te picas y te vas. DIOOOOOOS COMO TE ODIO AHORA MISMO!!!

Mila envió la foto de una tarta. Se trataba de una tarta de tamaño considerable cuadrada, cubierta de crema coloreada con tinte lila y con bolitas doradas que imitaban la forma de tachuelas punk. En ella podía verse un moñigote que lejanamente recordaba a unos patines.

20:06 PlisetskyTiger: Lo siento mucho, Mila. De verdad. No sabía que te habías esforzado tanto. Tiene muy buena pinta.  
20:06 MilaSkatingPrincess: PUES ME LA VOY A COMER YO TODA ENTERA. FASTIDIÁTE. Y SI ENGORDO SERÁ POR TU CULPA!!!

Esta vez, su compañera, le hizo llegar un selfie de ella misma con los carrillos llenos y la boca machada de nata, devorando tanto la mencionada tarta como a la cámara. Aquella instantánea ayudó a Yuri a percatarse del grado de locura que estaba sufriendo su interlocutora. Lo situación era más grave de lo que había pronosticado en un primer momento y a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

20:07 PlisetskyTiger: Mila, qué puedo hacer para que me perdones y me digas dónde se hospedan estos dos? Necesito hablar con Otabek. Es urgente.

20:07 MilaSkatingPrincess está escribiendo....

20:08 MilaSkatingPrincess: Durante un mes, probarás mi comida.

20:08 PlisetskyTiger: Hecho!

20:08 MilaSkatingPrincess: ¡No he terminado!

20:09 MilaSkatingPrincess: Bailarás Ágape vestido de chica. Yo elegiré el vestido y los complementos. Te grabaré y se lo enviaré a J.J para que juzgue que hacer con ello.

20:09 PlisetskyTiger: Repetiré esa actuación durante dos semanas en privado si juras no grabarla y que no salga de San Petersburgo.

20:10 MilaSkatingPrincess: De acuerdo, pero yo elijo el público.

20:10 PlisetskyTiger: Un mes y a puerta cerrada.

20:11 MilaSkatingPrincess: Tú ganas. Eres un negociador duro, eh? XD Te voy a dejar divino, ya lo verás !!! (corazoncito)  
La sola idea de vestirse de chica para patinar y encima quedar bajo las manos de una vengativa Mila, hacía que Yuri quisiera echar hasta los blinis del desayuno, pero era un justo sacrificio a un bien mayor.

20:12 PlisetskyTiger: Aún sigo esperando que me mandes la dirección del hotel...

20.13 MilaSkatingPrincess: Oh! Estamos todos en el mismo hotel! Es el Marriot Royal Aurora de la calle Petrovka St-Bl 11. Creo que se alojan en la habitación 334. Estoy en el hall y estoy saludando a tu querido Beka ahora mismo. Te alabo el gusto. (cara echando un beso con corazoncito).

Yuri sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia súbita en las venas. Mila tocaría a Otabek por encima de su cadáver. De hecho, aquel comentario que interpretó como un desafío le ayudó a aclarar aún más sus sentimientos. Había pasado el momento de ser amable.

20:14 PlisetskyTiger: No me digas? (cara riendo con lágrimas) Si sigues con la cara embadurnada de tarta, no eres ninguna amenaza XP (cara con gafas de sol).

Ahora, gracias a la información y a la motivación ofertada por Mila, Yuri estaba dispuesto a correr con toda su energía enfocada en un solo objetivo. Por desgracia la intensidad y rapidez de los siguientes acontecimientos hicieron que el joven rubio leyera muy tarde el último mensaje que le envió Mila:

“Tonto, pensaba que sabías que a mí me gustaban más las chicas XD”

Yuri estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación. Había llegado al hotel corriendo en menos de un cuarto de hora. Incluso sin haber recuperado el aliento del todo y con el corazón palpitándole en su angosto pecho, había tenido la sensatez de comprobar la información que Mila le había dado con la recepcionista. Sin embargo, ahora que había hecho todo eso bien, estaba parado en mitad de aquel lujoso pasillo cubierto de moquetas del más original y elegante diseño e iluminado con enrevesadas lámparas y candelabros.

Desde luego, tenía todo el aspecto de un hotel por el que Viktor Nikiforov, con su conocido gusto por el exceso, pagaría. Otabek casi podía sentirse afortunado por pasar una noche ahí, ya que sólo el sofá era varias veces más fabuloso y cómodo que el diminuto apartamento de Nikolai Plisetsky.

Ante los ojos de Yuri, el número dorado de la habitación brillaba con insolencia, pero no debía dejarse intimidar. Había llegado demasiado lejos para ello. Pero, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar al timbre y preguntar por Otabek? ¿Qué le diría entonces? La mente de Yuri era una madeja de hilos demasiado intrincada como para ser resuelta con paciencia. Su estilo, por contra, siempre había sido cortar por lo sano y aquella situación le estaba empezando a irritar demasiado. Cogió impulso y de una patada consiguió destruir el picaporte de la puerta para aparecer ante la asombrada mirada de un atónito Yuuri Katsuki.

-¡¡OTABEK ALTIN!! -llamó- ¡HE VENIDO A HABLAR CONTIGO!

-Yuri -dijo Viktor con una abierta sonrisa que enmascaraba la crispación yacente en sus cejas, mientras retiraba del pasillo a un Katsuki todavía en shock.- Sabes que soy muy fan de las grandes entradas, pero, en serio, la puerta me la vas a pagar tú.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, Yuri lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-¡OTABEK! - insitió- ¡Ven a dar la cara!

-No hace falta que grites. Estoy aquí - dijo Beka desde el interior de la habitación.- Entra, a menos que tengas pensado seguir armando escándalo en el descansillo.

Yuri le obedeció no sin antes hacer chasquear su lengua con aire desafiante, mientras un asustado, pero no por ello menos considerado, Yuuri entornaba la puerta a su paso. El joven rubio siguió avanzando por el pasillo de la habitación hasta llegar a lo que parecía una amplia sala de estar con un enorme mesita interior, flanqueada por sofás de aspecto mullido y decoraciones preciosistas. Tras unas sedosas persianas, grandes ventanales reflejaban las luces nocturnas de Moscú. Al fondo una especie se levantaba una especie de mueble-bar tallado en una madera oscurísima cuyo color denotaba calidad. A la izquierda de este se hallaba la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio principal que seguramente mantendría el mismo nivel de lujo y exceso. Otabek lo esperaba sentado en uno de esos almohadillados sofás, haciendo gala de su inexpresividad habitual.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Yuri pudo oír el murmullo de su propio corazón alterarse sin remedio. Aun así, no iba a correr el riesgo de que Otabek ni el resto de presentes se percataran de ello. Siguió manteniendo el mismo gesto orgulloso que había estado practicando conforme avanzaba por el pasillo.

-Dime- le exigió.- ¿Qué es eso de que te vas mañana sin decir nada?

Otabek bajó la mirada lentamente y exhaló un pequeño suspiro casi imperceptible.

-Lo que has leído. Además, ya sabías que volvía mañana -respondió.

-¿Y no te piensas despedir? -preguntó Yuri alzando la voz- ¿O es que te da miedo enfrentarte a mí?

Un fuego relampagueó en los ojos azabache de Beka cuando oyó esa última insinuación. Su supuesta indiferencia se quebró en un ceño desesperado. Volvió a bajar la cabeza. A su espalda, Yuri oyó el cierre de la puerta de la habitación principal: el considerado Yuuri había metido a un curioso Viktor en ella a empujones.

-Pues claro que me daba miedo enfrentarme a ti -admitió el kazajo con una brizna de clara tristeza en sus ojos. - Me has rechazado más que claramente. Ha sido un error venir aquí. Supuse que podríamos ser algo más que amigos, que tú podrías sentir lo mismo que yo. Me arriesgué y me equivoqué. Debería haber valorado lo que ya tenía: antes éramos amigos, pero ahora me cuesta mirarte a la cara.

Yuri sintió como la rabia volvía a acelerar su torrente sanguíneo, picándole la piel. Cogió a Otabek del cuello de la camiseta, obligándole a mirarle.

-¡No pienso dejar que te rindas! -rugió.- ¡No ahora que yo...!

Pensarlo era mucho más fácil que decirlo. Yuri notó como su saliva se secaba de pronto, forzándole a carraspear y sus mejillas incandescentes debían de ser visibles desde el espacio.

-Si hubiese tenido que pasar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.- continuó Otabek.- Hubiera sido más fácil, más natural. Todo lo que ha pasado hoy prueba que no estábamos tan hechos, el uno para el otro, como yo creía.

-¡Eso son sólo excusas para darte por vencido! -prosiguió Yuri- ¡Y no te lo pienso permitir! ¡No ahora que sé lo que siento por ti!

Yuri volvió a sentir la humedad correr por sus mejillas. Se avergonzó de sí mismo: nunca antes había llorado tantas veces en un día y delante de alguien. Hacía años, décadas tal vez, que no lo hacía, pero era como si las circunstancias lo ahogaran. Demasiadas emociones en un sólo día. Una luz extraña se expandió en los ojos de Otabek, agrandándolos en la revelación.

-¿Yuri? -llamó dubitativo sin terminar de creerse sus propias conclusiones.- ¿Quieres decir que tú también...? ¿Que yo...?

-Me gustas mucho -terminó diciendo Yuri, logrando no desfallecer de pura vergüenza, pero no pudiendo evitar girar la cara, para que Beka no fuera testigo de su impresionante sonrojo.

Sin embargo, Yuri se vio obligado a mirarle de frente cuando Otabek lo besó. Fue un beso mucho más amable y largo que el primero. Suave y meloso como un caramelo de Toffee, se deshacía pegajoso entre los dientes, como si el kazajo pretendiera que durase para siempre. Por desgracia, ambos necesitaban respirar y tuvieron que deshacer la placentera unión de sus labios. Entonces, Yuri se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el regazo de Otabek. Sus poderosas piernas de patinador no debieron soportar el dulce temblor ocasionado por el beso y quebraron, presionándole a buscar asiento en las rodillas del kazajo. Su pudor se acrecentó al darse cuenta de ello, pero Beka estaba demasiado ocupado peinándole el flequillo cariñosamente, mientras le observaba con una inédita ternura que revolvió las entrañas del rubio; como para echarle nada en cara.

-Me da mucha vergüenza preguntarte esto- confesó Otabek acariciándole la mejilla izquierda.

-No mucha más de lo que estoy sintiendo yo ahora mismo- le interrumpió Yuri todavía sonrojado e incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Otabek rió.

-Yuri, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -propuso el kazajo.- O mejor, ¿Quieres ser mi novio, además de mi amigo?

-Sí -susurró Yuri, asistiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza antes de refugiarse en el cuello de Otabek.

-Bueno -rió Beka.- Esa es una respuesta. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?

-Ha sido horrible -se quejó Yuri mirándole a los ojos por primera vez.- No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo así jamás.

-Claro que no - anunció Beka acariciándole el cabello.- A partir de ahora voy a intentar hacerte feliz.

Era increíble lo mucho que cambiaba la cara de Otabek con aquella expresión de alegría en su rostro. Las facciones dura y serias que Yuri tanto había admirado se habían suavizado hasta hacerse irreconocibles, pero el brillo que emitía su mirada y su sonrisa, así como cada poro de su bronceada piel, hacían que Yuri también quisiera sonreír. Nunca en sus escasos pero intensos dieciséis años de vida, se había sentido tan querido y seguro como en el regazo de Otabek.

-¡Pchist, chicos! -silbó alguien detrás de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio.- ¡Felicidades!

Las cejas de Yuri volvieron a enmarañarse al reconocer la voz de Viktor Nikiforov.

-¡Viktor, déjales intimidad! ¡No seas cotilla!, imploró Yuuri.

-¡Ay, tontito! -rió Viktor- ¡Lo que quiero es ayudarles!

Acto seguido, Viktor salió momentáneamente de la habitación con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

-¡Otabek, toma!, ordenó antes de lanzarla.

Afortunadamente, el kazajo hizo uso de su gran coordinación de atleta y atrapó la bolsa, evitando al mismo tiempo que esta le diera a Yuri. Cuando comprobó el interior, el kazajo no pudo si no reír.

-¡Dios, casi lo había olvidado!- exclamó.

-¿Qué es?, preguntó Yuri curioso.

Beka sonrió tiernamente antes de responder.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños- contestó Otabek con cierto orgullo mal disimulado al ofrecerle la bolsa a Yuri.

Cuando abrió la bolsa, Yuri se topó con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que destrozó de pura impaciencia. Lo que se encontró entonces no pudo sorprenderle más, pues en sus manos se hallaba la espectacular chaqueta que había admirado esa misma mañana.

-¿Cómo sabías que...? -preguntó Yuri sin salir de su asombro.

-Vi cómo te brillaban los ojos cuando la mirabas en el escaparate y simplemente no pude evitarlo- explicó Otabek.- Me fastidia mucho que creyeras que te estaba ignorando. ¿Cómo podría? He intentado quitarte los ojos de encima desde que te conocí y durante años me ha sido imposible.

-¡Pero ha tenido que costarte una pasta!, continuó Yuri.

-Ya te he dicho que quería hacerte feliz- reiteró Beka.- Aunque estos meses tendré que hacer milagros con mi asignación, con verte sonreír ha valido la pena. Anda, pruébatela.

Yuri se levantó de las rodillas de Otabek y se puso la chaqueta. Pudo apreciar que de cerca era incluso más bonita, con todos sus detalles perfectamente equilibrados y matizados. Por si fuera poco, la prenda le quedaba como un guante. Como si hubiera sido diseñada para él, su amplitud contrastaba con el cuerpo esbelto de Yuri, subrayando sus ligeras cuervas.

-Te queda genial -observó el kazajo satisfecho, mientras su amigo se divertía girando y poniendo muecas y caras.

-Así que me has comprado mi regalo hoy mismo -señaló Yuri irónico.- No sé si creer que te importo tanto cuando lo dejas todo para el último momento.

Aquella observación pareció encender un mecanismo oculto en el kazajo, que se levantó con la inercia de un muelle y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

-¡Lo olvidaba! -exclamó con un deje de temblor en su voz.

-¿Buscabas esto? -oyó Yuri que su homólogo japonés le preguntaba a Otabek.

-Si, exacto -confirmó él- Muchas gracias.

Acto seguido, Otabek volvió a la sala de estar con un cierto rubor sobresaliendo en su oscura piel.  
Le mostró una cajita a Yuri.

-Este era mi regalo original- explicó.- Pero después de ver la chaqueta, supe que también tenía que regalártela. Es para que no me olvides cuando me vaya.

Yuri tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió con la ansiedad que le producían las palabras de su hasta entonces amigo. Lo que vio fue un colgante dorado con forma de osito, como los peluches que Beka solía llevar a las competiciones, casi una marca registrada de la casa. Ante su mirada de confusión, Otabek volvió a explicarse.

-Es un camafeo -dijo.- Ábrelo, ya verás.

Tal y como había prometido Beka, el colgante se abrió por la mitad cuando Yuri accionó un discreto mecanismo. En su centro podían verse dos fotografías. La de la derecha era un retrato de un Otabek algo incómodo y pudoroso al saberse fotografiado. En la izquierda, aparecía una instantánea de Yuri , vestido con traje, riendo apaciblemente en el banquete posterior al Grand Prix.

No sabía que Otabek le había tomado una foto robada entonces, pero en aquellos momentos no lo importó. Hasta él, que no tenía ni idea de fotografía, podía entrever los sentimientos detrás del objetivo. Se conmovió profundamente. No sospechaba que alguien, con la honrosa excepción de su abuelo, pudiera quererle tanto. No pudo evitar sonreír hasta que le dolieron las comisuras de los labios.

-Gracias – susurró abrumado. -Lo llevaré siempre.

A continuación, Beka le levantó la cara por la barbilla y volvió a besarle en los labios. Yuri volvió a sentir aquel delicioso vértigo que le hacía flaquear las rodillas como todos aquellos tipos distintos de cuádruples no podían. Se amarró a su recién adquirida pareja para evitar volver a caer.

-Bueno. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Yuri recolocándose tímidamente un mechón de pelo tras la oreja- ¿Volverás conmigo a casa de mi abuelo?

-¡Ah, eso! -recordó Beka rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.- La verdad es que si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme aquí.  
Ya -concedió Yuri disimulando su decepción. -Supongo que aquí estarás mucho más cómodo.

¡No! -exclamó Otabek, alarmado por el malentendido que había provocado- ¡No es eso! Es que si me quedo contigo esta noche, no sé si podré contenerme...

Yuri no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco de pura exasperación, por mucho que Beka le pareciera arrebatador con aquella expresión de timidez y turbación en su semblante habitualmente ilegible. ¡Ya estaba otra vez con lo mismo! ¡Sacando sus propias conclusiones sin pararse a preguntarle a Yuri que es lo quería hacer y tomando él solo todas las decisiones!

-¡Beka, imbécil! -rugió Yuri.

Ante el insulto, Otabek se tensó como un palo, preguntándose otra vez en qué había podido ofender a su nuevo novio. Tenía semejante cara de arrepentimiento que Yuri casi se compadeció de él.

-No soy una princesita de cuento, ¿vale?- le explicó enérgicamente el ruso.- Si no quiero algo, sabes que soy capaz de hacértelo saber. Además... – Yuri sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo volvía a condensarse en las mejilla. Volvió a girar el rostro. -Es posible que no quiera que te contengas -admitió.

-Vale -repuso Otabek también visiblemente sonrojado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? -volvió a preguntar Yuri disimulando su timidez con firmeza y orgullo.  
Creo que me iré contigo -decidió el kazajo.- Si no te importa, claro.

-Muy bien. -concedió Yuri antes de gritarles a los ocupantes del dormitorio. -¡Viktor, Cerdo! ¡Nos vamos!

La feliz pareja salió de la habitación para despedirlos.

-Nosotros nos alegramos de que os hayáis reconciliado -confesó Yuuri sonriente.

-Sentimos haberos involucrado en todo esto -se disculpó Otabek.

-¡No te preocupes, hombre! -rió Viktor- Ha sido un buen espectáculo.

El campeón ruso casi se dobló por la mitad ante el fulminante codazo de su prometido.

-Pero nos alegramos mucho por vosotros -se corrigió Viktor.- Eso sí, Yuri, te pienso pasar la factura de la puerta.

-Lo que tú digas -masculló Yuri demasiado impaciente por irse como para prestarle atención.

Finalmente, Otabek y Yuuri terminaron de intercambiar agradecimientos y saludos y los jóvenes patinadores pudieron volver al apartamento de Nikolai Plisetsky habiendo aclarado todas las dudas que los habían confundido horas antes. Cuando él y Beka atravesaron el enorme y presuntuoso hall del hotel cogidos de la mano, Yuri creyó que todos los presentes los observaban, si bien no le importó lo más mínimo. Eso sí, ambos llevaban gafas de sol para que el otro no pudiera ver como les brillaban los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos acercamos al final!
> 
> Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la Semana Santa se me ha complicado más de lo que creía. A pesar de ello, me complace poder presentaros este cap donde se resuelven todos los entuertos. 
> 
> He puesto la conversación entre Mila y Yuri tal y como se leería en un wassap o un Line. Espero que no sea muy confuso de leer. Era para hacerlo más divertido.
> 
> Espero igualmente que os haya gustado. Me despido agradeciendo la lealtad de todas aquellas personas que siguen el fic desde el primer día. ¡Y gracias también por los kudos y los comentarios! Nos os podéis hacer idea de cuánto me animan. 
> 
> ¡Un saludo y hasta dentro de muy poco, espero!


	8. Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tantos desastres y revelaciones, Otabek tiene que tomar su vuelo de vuelta a casa, y Yuri va a acompañar a su ahora novio al aeropuerto. ¡El final ha llegado!

La luz matutina de un 2 de Marzo salpicaba el cristal de las ventanillas desde las cuáles Yuri contemplaba el mismo trayecto que hacía algo más de un día recorriera de noche. 

Llevaba todo ese tiempo sin apenas dormir pero no estaba cansado o tal vez no se sentía cansado debido a toda la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas. A su lado, Otabek miraba por la ventanilla opuesta. Yuri había insistido en acompañar a su amigo en los asientos traseros del diminuto vehículo, en vez de ocupar el habitual lugar de copiloto junto a su abuelo. Quería saborear todos y cada uno de los escasos instantes que le quedaban de aquella visita de Otabek. Y ahí estaban, sin decir nada, mirándose ocasionalmente de reojo, como si aún estuvieran descubriéndose el uno al otro, pero cogidos de la mano. Habían estado toda una noche compartiendo secretos, abrazándose por encima de la casta barrera de las sábanas y compartiendo besos furtivos que no supieron o quisieron reprimir, al abrigo de la oscuridad. 

Ahora, acunados por el movimiento del coche circulando por la circunvalación que los llevaba al aeropuerto, el silencio estaba bien, simplemente bien.   
Yuri acababa de descubrir el amor. Se le había abierto como una flor en primavera, le había deslumbrado como un farolillo rojo que aparecía de pronto en plena oscuridad donde antes no había nada y Yuri se sentía como un pionero en plena selva amazónica, el primero de la raza humana en contemplar tan milagrosa belleza. Como buen adolescente centrado en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, Yuri ignoraba que sólo a unos centímetros delante de él, su abuelo reprimía una risilla al observar a su nieto enamorado. 

Llegaron por fin a la zona de aparcamiento y, como si de un bucle temporal se tratase, Yuri volvió a ser testigo de cómo su abuelo se enervaba con la dificultad de encontrar un lugar donde dejar el coche, cómo empezaba a discutir con desconocidos e incluso a insultarles, argumentando barbaridades tales como que estos jóvenes cogen demasiado el coche y por eso ya no se puede aparcar en ningún sitio. Por suerte para Yuri, ahora podía compartir tan esperpéntico momento con su nuevo novio y mejor amigo Otabek y reírse juntos de la situación, mientras Nikolai se desesperaba solo. 

Fue conforme fueron abriéndose paso por las amplias salas del edificio, que Yuri se dio cuenta de pronto de cuánto había estado desperdiciando aquella visita de Otabek con todos esos malentendidos, dudas y peleas. Querría poder tirar a Beka de la chupa de cuero y pedirle que no lo abandonara nunca, que se quedara siempre a su lado, pero no tenía cinco años y no podía ser tan egoísta, o mejor dicho, ya era demasiado orgulloso. 

Yuri observó en la lejanía cómo su Beka facturaba un equipaje que a penas había tenido tiempo de abrir y revolver en la casa de Nikolai Plisetsky. Parecía que el joven moreno albergaba la misma clama flemática que lo caracterizaba, si bien el ruso sabía por experiencia que las apariencias podían engañar en lo que respectaba al kazajo. Secreta y malignamente, Yuri esperaba que estuviera tan ansioso y nervioso como él, tan triste por la desgarradora despedida que los acechaba. Así debía de ser, si de verdad, le quería tanto como él decía. 

A continuación le tocó el turno a Yuri, pues él también tomaba un avión algunas horas más tarde, pero con un destino mucho más cercano que el de Otabek. Si este volvía a su pista en Altyn, Kazajistán, él regresaba a San Petersburgo bajo la férrea directriz de Yakov. Bien pensado, era una estupidez pedirle a Otabek que se mudara a Rusia después de los años que le había costado regresar a su tierra natal. Sin embargo, ¿Qué haría Beka si se lo pidiera? El sólo hecho de pensarlo resultaba tentador para Yuri, pero estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la irrupción de una voz conocida. 

-¡Yurio! - le llamó la inolvidable voz de Viktor en la lejanía.

Yuri suspiró de pura frustración. Había olvidado que todos los patinadores rusos, Yuuri Katsuki incluido, volvían juntos en el mismo vuelo a San Petersburgo, por lo que tendría que pasar tiempo con aquella cariñosa pero agotadora panda de locos que eran sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Gracias al cielo, Phichit Chulanot había vuelto horas antes porque en caso contrario, todavía seguiría ahí haciéndose selfies con todo el mundo. Viktor fue acercándose con Yuuri, siempre de la mano, como si hubiera encontrado a un siamés perdido. 

Siendo justos, Yuri ya no podía disgustarse con la actitud pegajosa y ñoña de la feliz pareja, pues ahora que estaba a punto de separarse de Otabek, una parte de sí mismo parecía partirse y alejarse de él. ¿Se había sentido Viktor igual durante el tiempo que tuvo que regresar a San Petersburgo sin el cerdo? ¿Era por eso por lo que preparó todo a conciencia para que su amado japonés pudiera acompañarlo en breve? Aquella impaciencia, pesadez y nerviosismo empezaban a tener sentido para el rubio adolescente. 

-¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis dormido bien? - saludó Yuuri educadamente. 

-La verdad es que hemos estado toda la noche hablando -admitió Yuri, algo avergonzado.

-¡Ah, la juventud!-suspiró Yuuri.

-¡Otro igual! ¡Es lo mismo que me dijo Yuuko! -se quejó Yuri.- ¿Se puede saber qué rollo raro os traéis los japoneses con la maldita juventud?

Pero Yuuri se limitó a reír mientras pasaba su mano por su enmarañado y oscuro cabello. 

-¿Hablando o haciendo otras cosas?-preguntó un sonriente Viktor guiñándole el ojo. 

Parecía que al campeón ruso le importaba bien poco a escasos metros se encontrar el tutor del menor al que acababa de hacerle semejante insinuación. Afortunadamente, la constante compañía del japonés también podía hacer las veces de conciencia para la leyenda del patinaje.

-¡Viktor, no te metas con él! -le riñó Yuuri. - Perdona, a veces puede pasarse con las bromas.

-No me digas -terció Yuri irónico. - Te recuerdo que lo conozco desde hace bastante más tiempo que tú.

Ante la observación , Yuuri Katsuki sólo sonrió plácidamente, mientras proseguía con su inútil tarea de peinarse con los dedos. De pronto, un peso inesperado se cernió sobre la indefensa espalda de Yuri, quién para su desagravio reconoció en seguida la identidad de su atacante.

-¡Mila, quita de encima!-gruñó.

-¡Anda!- exclamó la joven pelirroja, obedeciendo a Yuri más por pura inconsciencia que por haberle hecho caso realmente- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

-Digamos que me he acostumbrado a tu peso de vaca obesa- escupió Yuri con malicia.

-¡Qué malo!- se quejó fingidamente Mila entre risas.- ¡Y yo que pensaba que echarte novio te ayudaría con ese horrible carácter tuyo! Por cierto, ¡Felicidades, bombón! ¡Y a ti también, Otabek!

-Gracias -respondió el kazajo, agradecido de que por fin alguien reparase en su presencia. 

-Espero que me lo cuentes todo en el viaje de vuelta- exigió Mila con los ojos brillando de expectación.- Después de todo, sin que yo te diese la dirección, no habrías tenido tu final feliz.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua de puro fastidio. La sola idea de tener que aguantar los avances inquisitivos de una más que motivada Mila le bastaba para que le empezase a doler de la cabeza de una manera insoportable. 

-Creía que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre mi forma de compensártelo -le recordó Yuri.

-¡Qué dices! -le corrigió Mila.- Eso era por lo de la tarta. ¡Y eso me recuerda! ¡Otabek, pásame tu cuenta de Instagram, que dentro de nada tendré una cuantas fotos suculentas de Yuri para enseñarte!

-¿Cómo?- parpadeó un confuso Beka.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -rugió Yuri escandalizado.-¡Quedamos en que eso quedaba entre tú y yo!

-¡Os queréis callar y dejar de armar escándalo! -gritó de pronto la conocida voz de Yakov-¡Si es que no se os puede dejar ir a ningún sitio sin que la arméis!

-A mí no me mires, Yakov.- se defendió Viktor.- Yo me he callado lo muy enfadado que estoy por que Mila no me dejara probar ni un trozo de su tarta.

-¡Que te calles! -insistió Yakov.

-Yakov, ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Yuri confuso.

-Pues verás- explicó el entrenador.- Me alegro de que me lo preguntes. Resulta que eres el único de tus compañeros que tuvo la deferencia de avisarme que se iba a ausentar. ¡El resto simplemente desapareció de la pista de patinaje sin explicación alguna y me he pasado los dos últimos días intentando encontrar a mi equipo!

-¡Ups!- exclamó Viktor mordiéndose la lengua travieso. 

-Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a San Petersburgo. -amenazó el irritado entrenador.- Os voy a hacer correr cincuenta vueltas al Palacio de Hielo. 

En aquel momento, Nikolai Plisetsky que se había mantenido apartado de lo que él mismo consideraba, una conversación entre jóvenes patinadores, optó por dirigirse a Yakov y darle la mano.

-Me temo que no nos han presentado.- dijo.- Soy Nikolai Plisetsky, el abuelo de Yuri.

-Encantado de conocerle.- contestó Yakov tras darle la mano.- Soy Yakov Feltman. Permítame que le diga que tiene usted un nieto con mucho talento.- En ese momento, Yakov se volvió hacia sus patinadores con gesto enfadado.- ¡Sobre todo cuando obedece!

El grupo se dirigió hacia una sala de espera, donde pudieron tomar el asiento que les ayudara a sobrellevar los largos minutos y horas que les quedaban hasta embarcar. Poco a poco, las conversaciones se fueron fragmentando de forma natural. Yakov y Nikolai , quienes parecían haber hecho buenas migas, charlaban animosamente. Yuuri, Viktor y Mila reían recordando las anécdotas del viaje. 

En contraposición con la algarabía generalizada, Otabek y Yuri permanecían en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, como si la mera compañía del otro fuera suficiente por sí misma y las palabras solo estropearan aquella perfecta sintonía que habían conseguido entre los dos. Yuri miraba de soslayo el imponente perfil de Otabek, preguntándose si el kazajo sentiría, bajo aquella expresión gélida, la misma costernación que él. Después de todo, él mismo le había asegurado a Yuri que nunca dejaba de observarle, si bien en aquel momento mantenía su inquisitiva mirada de halcón perdida en el horizonte. ¿Le echaría de menos tanto como él lo había extrañar? 

-Ya queda poco.- comentó Yuri en un tonto esfuerzo por empezar una conversación.

-Pues sí-concedió Otabek con su parquedad habitual.

-No quiero que te vayas.- admitió al fin Yuri, mirándole a los ojos y reprimiendo algunos indicios de llanto.- No, justo ahora. 

-Volveré- aseguró Otabek, cogiéndole de la mano aun sin mirarle.- No pienso pasar tanto tiempo sin visitarte. ¡Y esta vez tendremos una cita como Dios manda!

-Te tomo la palabra- respondió Yuri sonriendo- Mañana te pego un toque y empezamos a organizarlo todo, ¿vale?

-No sé qué decirte- contestó Beka, volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos con evidente ternura.- Esta vez los planes parecen no haber servido de nada, afortunadamente.

-Gracias por haberte enamorado de mi.- dijo Yuri con un hilo de voz, tan bajito que sólo el kazajo le escuchó.

-Gracias por corresponderme.- replicó Otabek, susurrándole dulcemente al oído. 

En aquel momento, en cuanto el aliento de Beka rozó delicadamente su oído, Yuri se sintió flotar. Era evidente que aquel precioso instante de pura felicidad no podía durar para siempre. 

-¡Pasajeros del vuelo A345B con destino Altyn, Kazajistán embarquen por la puerta 5! -chilló súbitamente la megafonía.- ¡Repetimos! ¡Pasajeros del vuelo A345B con destino Altyn, Kazajistán ya pueden embarcar por la puerta 5!

-¡Es la hora!, constató Otabek levantándose diligentemente.

Aquella certeza sacudió a Yuri con la violencia repentina de una ola traicionera, pero el adolescente no se permitió titubear ni desfallecer. Se había prometido a sí mismo disfrutar plenamente el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a Otabek.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó disimulando en la medida de lo posible cualquier retazo de desesperación en su voz. 

-Claro- respondió Otabek sonriendo tímidamente. 

Ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta de embarque cogidos de la mano y envueltos en el mismo manto de silencio que venía acompañándolos toda la mañana, mirándose de reojo cada cierto tiempo, como si temiesen que el otro fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Entonces, llegaron a la mentada puerta 5 y Yuri sintió como todo su mundo parecía desintegrarse bajos sus pies. 

-Tengo que irme- sentenció Otabek con aparente indiferencia.- ¡Hasta pronto!

Otabek ni siquiera se giró para despedirse. Simplemente siguió caminando por la puerta de embarque saludándolo con la mano. Y Yuri se quedó con los pies clavados en el suelo, presenciando como la ancha espalda de su Beka iba empequeñeciéndose en la distancia. ¡Ah, otra vez esa involuntaria humedad rodando impunemente por sus mejillas! Yuri no supo cuando empezó a correr, sólo que terminó amarrándose a la huidiza espalda de su novio. 

-Disculpe- le increpó una azafata.- Sólo los pasajeros con tarjeta de embarque tienen permitido el paso.

-¿Yuri?- llamó Beka extrañado.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Por favor- rogó el ruso.- ¡No te vayas! 

Otabek se dio la vuelta, soltándose del débil amarre del ruso. Cuando Yuri lo encaró, su expresión de puro dolor hizo que el rubio se diera cuenta de hasta qué punto el kazajo compartía su desesperanza.

-Tengo que irme, Yuri.- insistió con un cierto temblor en la voz.- Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

Yuri se giró hacia la azafata que le había advertido para comprobar la incomodidad de esta. Una vez más, estaba montando un numerito. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se despedía de Beka, ni la primera vez que se separaba de alguien querido y anteriormente había sabido llevarlo con una entereza casi impropia de su edad. ¿Por qué ahora no podía hacer lo mismo?

-Tienes razón- se disculpó Yuri entre risas, para disimular su ridículo. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera.- ¡Mira esto! Me prometí que no lloraría y ya me ves. Debo de tener un aspecto horrible, ¿verdad? 

En aquel momento en el que sus miradas volvieron a reunirse, Yuri fue consciente de la fiereza con la que Otabek parecía querer devorarle. No supo cuando empezó a besarle, sólo que cuando quiso darse cuenta Beka lo tenía completamente sitiado contra la pared. Esta vez, se trataba de un beso feroz y hambriento, con un sabor picante y agridulce, como de paprika, que incendiaba su lengua sin piedad. Yuri no tenía ningún problema en dejarse quemar dulce e impíamente por la pasión imprevisible de Otabek. Cuando se separaron, jadeando como si hubieran intentado cruzar buceando una piscina olímpica de una sola vez, Beka todavía conservaba esa intensa expresión de lobo en su semblante. 

-Escúchame atentamente, Yuri Plisetsky – le ordenó con un tono claro y firme.- La próxima vez que venga a este país, pienso secuestrarte. Te arrancaré de los brazos de tu abuelo y te haré mío. ¿Entiendes?

Ante semejante declaración de intenciones, Yuri se limitó a sonréir maliciosamente. 

-Hablar es fácil- replicó con la altanería habitual.- Ya veremos si te atreves a hacerlo.

Otabek también le correspondió con una sonrisa rebosante de confianza y sin mediar palabra se dio la vuelta para seguir internándose en la puerta de embarque. Yuri también se volvió, pero en dirección contraria, intentando recobrar en su caminar algo de la dignidad perdida, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la expresión azorada de la desconcertada azafata quién aun se encontraba sonrojada con las manos tapándole la boca, señal de su tamaño estupor. El adolescente rubio disfrutó con cierta malignidad, burlándose para sus adentros de la pobre asistente de vuelo. 

Sin embargo, cuando al salir de la puerta de embarque vio que sus compañeros de pista habían venido a buscarle, tal vez buscando subsanar los posibles daños que la despedida dejara en él, no pudo si no volver a caer. Muy a pesar suyo, se dirigió hacia la única persona que sintió que podía entenderle en esos momentos.

-¡Le quiero! -declaró Yuri de pronto.

-Lo sé -suspiró Yuuri cariñosamente.

-¡Dios, le quiero tanto! -lloró Yuri, amarrándose al japonés-¡Que creo que me voy a morir!

-Venga, ya pasó – le acunó suavemente Yuuri. 

-¡Que me sueltes! ¡Estúpido! ¡Cerdo! -gritaba el rubio, abrazándose a Katsuki cada vez con más fuerza.

Mientra tanto, Yuuri se encogía de brazos señalando al lloroso adolescente y Viktor ría tiernamente. 

Algo más alejados, Yakov y Nikolai observaban la cálida escena con la certeza nostálgica de quién hace tiempo que ha dejado atrás las turbulencias de la juventud.

-Se hacen mayores, ¿verdad?- comentó al fin Yakov.

-Así es -confirmó Nikolai.- Ya no les hacemos falta. Ahora tienen otros apoyos a parte de nosotros. 

-Pero siempre nos tendrán.- afirmó Yakov posando su mano con aplomo sobre el hombro de Nikolai. 

Y así, con una sonrisa, observando desde las sombras cómo Yuri temblaba entre llantos, Nikolai agradeció a su hija por haberle dado un nieto que supiera amar con tanta fuerza y valor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¡Pues ya está!
> 
> Al final, terminé escribiendo el final de esta historia la madrugada del martes al miércoles. No me levanté de la silla hasta las 2:30 de la mañana con la típica almilla anime escapando por mi boca XDDDD, pero es que quería tenerla ya preparada para hoy. Así que, si hay algo raro, lo siento en el alma, pero pienso jugar la carta de falta de sueño.
> 
> A pesar de todo, me encanta saber que ya he terminado el fic y que la historia que tenía en mi cabeza ya está plasmada y disponible para quién quiera leerla. A partir de ahora ya me puedo centrar más en otros proyectos, si bien voy a darme un poco de tiempo para avanzar en mi fic principal "Amor y Vida", antes de iniciarlos. 
> 
> A toda la gente que amablemente estuvo siguiendo el fic semana tras semana: ¡Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y lealtad! ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fic como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo! ¡Sois amor! Y sin mucho más que añadir...
> 
> ¡See you next level!


End file.
